Rare
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Kai and Hilary have just started dating, but then Boris comes into the picture. Will they be able to stay together, or will they be torn apart?
1. I, I like you

Here is the First Chapter of Rare, hope you enjoy. The characters will be wearing their G Rev clothes. (Hilary will be wearing the first outfit you see her in)

Summary: Kai and Hilary have just started dating, but then Boris comes into the picture. Will they be able to stay together, or will they be torn apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Hilary was finally dating Kai. She had finally had the guts to ask him out. But she didn't think that Kai would return her feelings. Boy was she wrong.

A certain slate haired teen with crimson eyes, sat in a tree staring up at the sky and musing over what had happened earlier. He was finally dating Hilary; an image of the smiling brunette appeared in his head. For the past few months he'd been watching her, and slowly but surely feelings had begun to develop for her. At first it had confused him; he didn't know why he was always thinking about her. One day he had managed to figure it out, and it surprised him as he didn't think that he was capable of that kind of emotion. In the end he had finally struck up the courage to ask her out. But he didn't think that she would return his feelings…

Flashback

Hilary was on her way to Tyson's Dojo that morning, thinking about how she was going to tell Kai. Hilary let her mind wander and didn't know she had reached the Dojo when she suddenly hit something hard. She stepped back and realized that she had hit the door. She then went in, to find the Bladebreakers sitting on the floor talking, while Kai was in the corner leaning against the wall.

Tyson, Ray, Max waved at her and she sat down with them, glancing at Kai as she did. She wondered if he had even noticed her come in, she just sighed and turned to the conversation in front of her.

Later that night, after they had all finished dinner they sat down to watch a movie of Tyson's choice. Hilary noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kai had gotten up and walked outside. She knew that this could be her chance to tell him, as he was alone outside while the rest of the Bladebreakers were in here focused on the TV, so no one could interrupt them.

She sighed before getting up, knowing that no one mined as they were too focused on the TV at the moment. She walked outside, and saw no sight of Kai. She then looked around wondering where he was.

Something then jumped down from the tree causing Hilary to jump, she looked over at the tree only to see Kai standing there, and she sighed glad that it was nothing scary.

"What are you doing out here, I thought you were watching the movie?" he asked walked towards her.

"Well um, it got to hot in there so I thought I would come out here for some fresh air," she lied not looking at him. When she did look up she saw that Kai was now standing right next to her.

"Uh…Kai, C-can I t-talk to you f-for a second?" stuttered Hilary. Kai nodded and leant against the wall wondering what it was.

Hilary looked at Kai, wondering what it would be like to kiss him; she shook her head trying to get back on track. "Um…I don't know how to say this but…I, I like you Kai, I like you a lot," said Hilary as she looked down to the ground hiding her blush, as well as wondering what she was doing telling him in the first place.

She then felt someone touch her chin and bring her head up, and she found herself staring into Kai's eyes. "I, I like you a lot too Hilary," Kai admitted. A look of surprise crossed her face.

She then hugged him, it feeling better that she had ever imagined. Hilary felt Kai arms around her back, and they stood there in an embrace for a little while. Hilary then looked up, only to find Kai already staring at her with his crimson orbs. She smiled, as they leant in closer and closer until they could one another's breath on their faces. Then Kai leant in more and started to kiss Hilary, and she immediately returned the kiss. Kai licked Hilary's lip wanting and entrance, which Hilary gave him almost instantly. Kai then started to explore the cavern of mouth. They were kissing for what felt like forever, deepening the kiss with every passing second. But unfortunately they had to break the kiss to get some oxygen.

Hilary blushed, and asked, "So…are we together now?" Kai smirked and nodded, and Hilary hugged him, Kai loving the feeling of her against him.

"Hey Kai, Hilary, where are you?" shouted Tyson, as he walked outside only to see Hilary hugging Kai.

They didn't notice that he was there until he spoke, "Uh, hi guys." They looked at each other and jumped apart blushing.

"Can I ask Hil why were you hugging Kai?"

"Um…I was just telling Kai something, and…um, he just really helped me out. So I hugged him as a thank you," made up Hilary. Kai just nodded.

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you ask one of us to help you Hil?" asked Tyson.

"I wasn't going to ask him, I just came out here and Kai was there and he asked what was wrong so I told him," she told Tyson.

"Oh okay, do mind if I ask what it is?"

"Um, it doesn't matter now it's all sorted," she smiled hoping that Tyson would buy what she was telling him.

"Oh okay," he said before entering his house.

When Tyson had gone, Hilary turned round to Kai sighing, before leaning against him.

"Good lie Hil."

"Thanks, but can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Well are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kai shook his head. "Well would you mind coming round to my house?"

"Okay," smirked Kai as he kissed Hilary on the forehead.

"What time?"

"Um, about 9ish." Kai just nodded.

They kissed goodbye, and Hilary rushed home as to get in before her mum did, while Kai went back over to the tree he had been sitting in.

End Flashback

Hilary sighed lying on her bed, looking over at the clock realizing that it was 11:45, and knew that she should get some sleep if Kai was going to come round tomorrow. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the kisses that she and Kai had shared, she then fell asleep with that smile on her face.

Kai sat in the tree, just staring up at the stars wondering what had just happened moments ago, and if it was real. He never thought that anyone would love him, but he had just been proved wrong, and this time being proved wrong didn't annoy him like it usually did. He smiled at how cute she looked when she was telling him.

Kai then jumped down from the tree and walked inside finding the room empty and guessing that everyone else had gone to bed. Kai then walked outside again, not tired enough to go to bed yet. But as he walked out onto the veranda, he saw something moving over in the bushes, and put it down to foxes. But then a dark shadow jumped up out of them and threw something at Kai, he caught it, but when he looked up the person had gone.

Kai looked at the envelope in his hands wondering who it was from, he then walked back into the house, before heading towards his room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review

See ya


	2. White Lie?

Here is the Second Chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Smartass Wolf, DrAcOmAlFoYiShOt888, Miss Uncaring, n231, Kais Devil, Frostt, knowlee, .zulka, Rejiita, BeX4o2, kkslover, child of a fallen angel, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Hilary lay on her bed just like she had been for the last fifteen minutes; she turned to her right to look at the clock to see that it was 9:15. She wondered when Kai would get here, but then again she had said 9ish, so he didn't have to be here at 9 o'clock.

Hilary had, had enough of lying on her bed and went downstairs and sat on the sofa, so she would hear the doorbell clearly. She then wondered if she had missed him because she hadn't heard the doorbell. She then shook her head, knowing that she could still hear it in her bedroom.

It was now 9:35. 'Come on hurry up Kai. He's never late for anything. Maybe he was training and Tyson had made it overrun or something. Yeah that's it. He'll be here soon.' She lay down as she was kind of tired from getting up early this morning. Within a few minutes Hilary was asleep.

Kai quietly closed the door behind him, and crept over to Hilary. He smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He caressed her cheek as she stirred in her sleep, and pulled back his hand as not to wake her. He then sat next to her, waiting for her to wake but ended falling asleep himself.

**Hour Later **

Hilary sat up rubbing her eyes before stretching and yawning. But something to her right caught her eye, she looked over saw Kai sitting there asleep. She gasped, he must have been here for ages and quickly looked at the clock, it was now 10:50. But then she wondered how he had gotten in, and guessed that the probably found the spare key under the doormat.

Hilary turned to her side, not wanting to wake him, as he did look really peaceful but also knew that she couldn't leave him there. She noticed that he had a thin bandage on his right upper arm, but she ignored it and gently shook him. He woke up instantly.

"Oh sorry did I fall asleep?" he asked looking up at her.

"Don't worry I'm the one that fell asleep first."

"Actually I should also apologize for being late."

"Oh don't worry; at least you're here now right?" Kai just nodded, and Hilary hugged him.

They sat there and talked for a little while, Hilary leaning on Kai's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hilary then remembered that he had, had a bandage on his arm and wondered what it was.

"Kai do you mind if I ask what this bandage is for please?" Kai looked at his arm, hoping that she wouldn't have noticed that.

"Um, it's just where I hurt my arm on the tree yesterday."

"Why what happened?"

"It's just where a branch scratched my arm, nothing to worry about." Hilary just nodded and leant back on his chest, while Kai just mentally sighed.

Kai then kissed Hilary on the cheek, and she turned round so that their lips met, and they carried on kissing breaking every few minutes for air, but then their lips would meet again and again. After they had, had enough of one another, Hilary again leant against Kai's chest, while Kai rested his head on hers.

As Kai lifted his head, he noticed the time, and cursed under his breath.

"Uh Hil, I have to go now," he told her as she lifted her head off of him.

"Why?"

"I didn't get them up this morning for training, and said that I would train them later." Hilary just nodded, and got up giving him a kiss goodbye and watched him walk out the door.

She sighed plonking herself back on the sofa. Hilary then wondered why he was late this morning, if he hadn't been training them, but nothing came to mind. She again sighed and decided that she would watch TV for a bit.

**With the Bladebreakers**

"Hey have any of you seen Kai since training this morning?" asked Ray.

"Nope," said the other two teens in unison.

"He's probably out somewhere alone, training. Well he usually does stuff like that," said Tyson.

"I know, but he did leave training kind of quickly usually he stays out in the garden for a little while," added Max.

"Where do you think he was going?"

"I don't know, but yesterday when I went to go find Hilary and Kai, Hilary was hugging Kai, an-"

"What! She was hugging Kai, and he was letting her do it," asked Ray amazed. Tyson just nodded.

"Yes, and she was hugging him because Kai helped her with something, I don't know what it was she wouldn't tell me."

"So you think that he's over at her house?" asked Ray, wondering what they could be doing.

"He might be, but I doubt it," said Tyson turning back to the TV.

Just as Ray was about to pick up the phone, Kai walked in.

"Hey Kai where have you been?" Kai just ignored him, walked into his room and then walked out again.

"Rude much," said Tyson. "He just completely ignored you." Ray just nodded and wondered why he had gone out again.

"At least we know he's still alive," joked Tyson again turning back to the TV.

**Hour Later**

Kai slowly walked down the street holding the now crumpled bit of paper in his hands. He stared at it before stuffing it back inside his pocket, hoping that nothing else would happen to him.

The rest of the Bladebreakers were sitting down to dinner when they heard the door open, and saw Kai walk past.

"Come join us Kai," asked Tyson his mouth full of food.

Kai shook his head, and Ray said, "But Kai you didn't eat dinner with us last night and you didn't have any breakfast this morning."

"Yeah are you sure you're alright, you do look a bit pale" said Max. Kai just nodded and went to his room.

Ray quickly finished his food and excused himself from the table. "Hey dude don't you want seconds?" asked Tyson, spraying food everywhere.

Ray gave him a disgusted look before saying, "Say it don't spray it, and no I'm just going to go talk to Kai."

As soon as Ray went into Kai's room he thought he was sleeping as he was lying on the floor on his stomach, but Kai wouldn't do that so maybe he had fallen over or something. But as soon as Ray got a bit closer he saw that Kai was writing something.

"What do you want Ray?" asked Kai without even turning round.

Ray was a bit surprised, and walked a bit closer to Kai. Kai then tried to hide what he had been writing on.

Ray sat on Kai's bed. "Are you sure you're okay Kai? You haven't been eating or sleeping properly in the last few days. Is there something wrong?" asked the neko-jin, worry written all over his face.

Kai looked at Ray, he could hear the concern in his voice.

"Look Ray I'm fine, and if I wasn't it still wouldn't be any of your concern," said Kai standing up, putting whatever he had been writing on in a drawer. Ray just nodded and left.

Kai lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering when he was going to feel safe again, if ever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	3. What Was That?

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Some hours later Ray knocked on Kai's door and received no answer, he then opened the door but found that Kai was missing again.

He then walked out to where the two boys were watching TV. "Hey, have any of you seen Kai?" asked Ray, amazed that he had lost him again.

"Nope, he never tells us where he's going" answered Max, his eyes glued to the TV screen as was Tyson's.

"Yes, he's a big boy Ray, he can look after himself," added Tyson.

"I know that, but what I mean is, it would be nice if he told us where he was going once in a while," said Ray the two boys not answering back this time, obviously too absorbed in their TV program.

'Ring, ring. Ring, ring.'

Hilary picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hilary speaking."

"Hilary, it's me Ray."

"Oh hi Ray, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I was wondering have you seen Kai?"

"Nope, and anyway why would he be here?"

"I don't know, it just seems that he disappearing more often now, and I just want to know why."

"Oh well I'm sorry, I haven't seen him all day," she lied.

"Oh okay. Bye"

"Bye"

When Ray had put the phone down, he turned the TV off.

"Hey, Ray whadya do that for?" shouted Tyson.

"I did that because we need to talk about Kai." replied Ray.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Because if you haven't noticed he keeps on running off, I know he likes to do that but he's doing it more and more at the moment and he isn't eating or sleeping properly," said the raven haired blader, worry written all over his face.

"You do have a point Ray," agreed Max

"I wonder where he could be right now?" asked Tyson to no one in particular, but as soon as he had said that Kai walked in through the door.

"Where have you been?" asked Ray in a stern voice. He was determined to get it out of him this time.

"None of your business" said Kai as he started to walk towards his bedroom.

"But Kai you make it our business when you worry us. We want to know what you've been doing. Why you're always rushing off, why you aren't eating or sleeping properly," said Ray as he walked towards Kai

Kai ignored him and went to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Well a lot of good that did," said Hilary.

"When did you get here? Asked Max

"Just now," replied Hilary.

"How much did you hear?" asked Ray.

"All of it," said Hilary. Hilary walked towards Ray and asked, "What do you mean he isn't eating and sleeping properly?"

"Well for the past few days Kai hasn't been having that much to eat, like just one meal a day and sometimes none. He's still awake when I go to bed at about 11, and is already up and dressed when I wake up at 6:30-7 o'clock," replied Ray.

"Is he okay?" asked Hilary, worry etched on every feature of her face.

"I don't know Hil, I really don't know." said Ray.

BANG!

"What was that?" said Hilary quickly, as they all looked at one another.

"I don't know but I think it came from Kai's room," said Max as Hilary rushed to open the door.

"It won't budge," said Hilary as she kicked the door. Ray went to push it as well, but it wouldn't move either.

"How about if we all push it together," suggested Tyson.

"Hey, you just had a bright idea Tyson," said Max.

"I did, I mean yes, yes I did."

As soon as they opened the door they all gasped, and Hilary ran over to Kai who was lying on the floor.

It turned out that it had been the bookcase that was blocking the door and was resting on its side with all the books strewn across the floor, and not too far away was Kai lying near this mess.

Hilary knelt beside Kai, tears in her eyes and whispered, "Please wake up Kai, please." She noticed that he had something in his hand it was an unopened letter, she quickly pocketed it as so no one else would see it. She'd ask him about it later

"I wonder what happened here?" asked Max.

"I don't know, but we can find out when Kai wakes up," said Ray.

"Why don't you guys clean this up and I'll see if I can wake Kai up," ordered Hilary as she went to pick Kai up, but almost fell over as she thought he would be heavier.

Hilary put him down on the sofa and tried to wake him. She gave up after a couple of minutes. She pulled out the letter she had found in Kai's hand earlier, and looked at the front seeing that it was addressed to him, so she pocketed it again, not wanting the temptation of wanting to open it to be in front of her any longer. So she lay back staring at the wooden wall in front of her, waiting for Kai to wake up. She looked over at him and her eyes landed on the bandage again; she stared at it for a moment before her curiosity got the better of her as she began to unravel it.

Hilary found a jagged cut on his arm, and could see the bruising around it. She quickly put it back on before he woke up and wondered if a branch could really do that much damage, but then thought that he must bruise really easily.

When she had re-stuck the plaster on the bandage Kai woke up and quickly sat up, regretting as he head started to hurt, while it startled Hilary.

Kai's vision was still a bit blurry but he could still make out who was in front of him. "Hil…Hilary is that you?" he said as he rubbed his head. Hilary then hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're ok Kai, but what is this?" asked Hilary as she showed Kai the letter.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked as he tried to get it off Hilary.

"I found it in your hand when I found you passed out," said Hilary.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No, I haven't opened it yet." Hilary just smiled and gave him back the letter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	4. You Sure You're Fine?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Kai, why haven't you been eating and sleeping properly, and why are you so light?" asked Hilary as she continued to stare into his crimson eyes, really hoping that there was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm not really hungry most of the time, I don't know and because I don't eat a lot," answered Kai. Hilary nodded not really satisfied with the answer but it will do for now.

Then Kai lent forward so that Hilary's nose was almost touching his. "I'm really sorry for worrying you, but I can make it up to you now if you like," smirked Kai.

"Yeah ok," smiled Hilary as she leant forward even more.

Kai was the one to start the kiss, and Hilary was the one to deepen the kiss. This time Hilary asked for access to Kai's mouth and Kai was more than happy to say yes.

They sat there making out until much to their dislike they had to part so they could breathe. They were lucky they parted when they did because that's just when Ray, Max and Tyson came of Kai's room.

Kai turned round to look at them and demanded them rather than asked, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well tell us why your room looked such a state," said Tyson.

"Wait," said Kai as he had a flashback of him, he was walking into his room when his knees buckled and he grabbed nearest thing which was the bookcase but instead of it helping him it fell down with him knocking him in the head.

"Kai why was your room like that?" asked Ray again as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yes it's pretty stupid actually I was reaching up to get something off of the top of the bookcase and it tipped and I hit my head on the floor," lied Kai, as he again rubbed his head. Ray nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Kai, maybe you should lie down," said Hilary the worry clear in her voice. Kai nodded got up, then had to sit back down again as the room was spinning.

"Are you ok?" asked Hilary. Kai nodded but that made it spin even more so he stopped. He then shakily got up and went to his room.

"How do you do that?" asked Tyson.

"Do what?" asked Hilary confused.

"Make him do stuff that when we tell him to do he refuses, but when you tell him he does it straight away no 'leave me alone' 'Go Away' 'I'm fine' or anything," explained Tyson.

"Well…um…maybe it's because…I'm his girl friend," replied Hilary and immediately regretted it.

"His girlfriend?" asked a shocked Max, while Tyson and Ray just raised their eyebrows.

Hilary felt herself get all hot and bothered before answering, "No, not that in way, I'm a girl who is his friend you know like you're my boy friends, my friends that are boys."

"Oh, I was about to say," said Tyson, "Anyways I'm gonna go order pizza, wanna come Max?" The blonde nodded and followed his friend.

"Ray can I just tell you something, but you can't tell Kai that I told you, okay." Ray just nodded.

"I asked him why he isn't sleeping or eating properly, and he said that he doesn't eat is that he never really feels hungry, he doesn't know why he doesn't sleep, and he's so thin because he doesn't eat a lot. I also noticed a bandage on his arm."

"I noticed that too."

"Well while he was asleep, I took a peak underneath it, I know I shouldn't have, but I don't think he would have told me anyway, but it was just a cut."

"How did he get that?"

Hilary shrugged, even though Kai had told her, but then realized the time. "I don't know but I'm really sorry but I have to get home before my mum does. Bye."

"Bye."

Hilary dashed into Kai's room, and found him lying on his bed; she went to kiss him on the forehead, but Kai moved and then kissed her on the lips.

**Next Day **

Kai had been waking up earlier and earlier each day, he knew that he was worrying too much, that's what caused him to not eat or sleep properly. He sat on the veranda, the early morning sun shining on him. He leant against one of the poles keeping part of the roof up, resting for a little while as he felt so tired but his mind just wouldn't let him stay asleep for long.

Kai then went into the kitchen and made some toast and forced himself to eat it, knowing that he did need to eat, and that not eating would only make him weaker. After he had had breakfast, he went into the backyard and began to train.

About an hour later, Kai stopped training and went to wake the others up. He generally didn't have to wake Ray as he always woke up at this time anyway; he just hated having to wake Tyson up every morning. Max was the easiest to wake of the two, but Tyson was a different story.

All Kai had to do to wake Max up was to shake him a little bit. As soon as Max had woken up Kai always tried a number of different things like: pulling the cover off him, pushing him off the bed, yelling his name, but none of them seemed to woke so in the end Kai went into the bathroom got a freezing cold glass of water and poured over Tyson's head.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Tyson. "Whadya do that for?" as he shook the water from his hair. "And why am I on the floor?"

"Because I pushed you out of bed, and why do you think I did it?" asked Kai.

"To wake me up," answered Tyson.

"There you go," said Kai as he walked out of the room.

Tyson sighed and went to go get dressed.

As soon as Tyson had had a shower and got dressed, he rushed into the kitchen to get breakfast. 20 minutes later they were still waiting for Tyson to finish his breakfast.

"Come on Ty, or Kai will shout at us for being late," said Max not wanting to get in trouble.

Finally when Tyson had finished they went outside only to find Kai standing there. Kai just shook his head knowing that it was Tyson that had made them late, and told them to get into pairs. Tyson went with Max and that just left Ray and Kai.

**About an hour into the training session **

Ray, Max and Tyson were tired and a bit sweaty, while Kai was sweaty, he was having trouble breathing, and he also had to lean against a tree for a little while to regain his balance.

Max and Tyson didn't notice this as they were too into their practice match, but Ray did.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want us to stop training for a little while so you can rest?" whispered Ray.

Kai glared at him and hissed, "I'm fine. I don't need your help." But as soon as Kai stepped away from the tree he collapsed.

Ray tired to wake him up, Max was the second to notice and rushed over, Tyson looked behind him and also went to go and see if he was okay.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	5. Ever Heard of a Front Door?

Here is Chapter Five of Rare, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

Ray carried Kai into the living room and placed him on the sofa.

"What happened?" asked Tyson.

"He pushed himself too hard," replied Ray.

"Whadya mean Ray? I thought Kai was way stronger than that," asked Max a puzzled look on his face.

"Well he is most probably ill, and he was training for a few hours this morning, and then training now is not a very good idea," explained Ray.

"He's been training in the morning as well no wonder he's tired," shouted a shocked Tyson.

"Anyways how do you know Ray?" asked Max

"When he wakes up he doesn't realize that sometimes he wakes me up as well," replied Ray.

"So you've been up since like I don't know like 4am since this morning as well?"

He shook his head, "I eventually get back to sleep, and then Kai comes to wake me up later."

**20 minutes later**

Kai slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room; he found that he was inside again. Ray walked back into the room and saw Kai sitting up.

"How are you feeling Kai?" asked Ray. Kai didn't say anything and went to his room. Ray just shook his head and went to go tell Tyson and Max that Kai had woken up, but just as he was about to leave the phone rang.

'Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring.'

Ray picked up the phone.

"Hi Ray speaking."

"Hi Ray, it's me Hilary."

"Hi Hil."

"Has Kai been okay today?"

Ray bit his lip not really wanting to tell her that Kai had collapsed, "Well Kai collapsed today; he was training too hard."

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?"

"Yes I think, actually he's only just woken up."

"Well can I speak to him then please?"

"Sure. Kai! Kai! Hilary's on the phone for you."

Kai walked out of his room and snatched the phone off of Ray.

"Hi Hil."

"Hi Kai."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been acting strange."

"No, really I'm fine."

"Why did you collapse today?"

"…"

"Kai"

"Yes."

"Answer my question please."

"I guess I shouldn't have trained earlier this morning and then trained again later after not having had that much sleep."

"Oh okay then, you should go to bed earlier, because then if you wake up early then at least you would have had some sleep."

"Yea, okay."

"Good. Can we go out tonight, that is if you're feeling okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine. What time?"

"Around eightish"

"Yes ok then, what are we going do?"

"Um…I don't know surprise me."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

And they both put the phone down.

**8:00 Tyson's Dojo **

'Knock, knock. Knock, knock.'

Tyson went to go open the door. "Hey, Hilary, whadya doing here?" asked Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, I came as I've been busy all day and haven't seen you guys, and I thought that it wasn't too late and now would be okay?" answered Hilary.

"Yea sure, come in."

"Tyson who was at the door," shouted Ray as he came into the room. "Oh hey Hilary."

"Hey Ray." They all then sat on the floor in front of the TV, waiting for the two younger boys to stop watching it so that they could play Atmosfear.

"Ray how was Kai after I rung?"

"He was okay, but he left around 5:30 and he hasn't been back since," replied Ray, while Hilary just nodded wondering where he was.

**9:55**

They were again playing the game, as Tyson would not stop playing it until he had won. So far they had played it twice and Ray and Hilary had won. But Tyson had told everyone that they would not stop playing until he had won. In the end they gave up, as it was getting boring so they just sat there talking.

Kai had finally reached the Dojo and leant against the wall before sliding down, clutching his stomach. He also felt really bad as he had missed his date with Hilary, and hadn't been able to tell her.

He sighed standing up with difficulty before going to open the door, but he could hear laughter and talking and realized that they were all still awake. He then heard Hilary's voice and he groaned he couldn't go in looking like this. So he went round the back way, hoping that no one would hear him.

Even though everyone was talking, Ray could hear something in the back garden. He moved away from them a bit to see if he could hear anything else. Hilary noticed his concentration had turned away from the conversation and wondered why.

"Hey Ray -wh"

"Ssssh," he shushed standing up, as Hilary followed him.

"Ray what are you doing?"

"I think I can hear something, but I'm not quite sure what it is."

By now Kai was by his bedroom window, knowing that even if he had gone in through the backdoor, he would still have to pass them. He climbed in landing in a heap on the floor, and he hissed in pain before making his way to the bed.

Ray walked outside and saw nothing, just the moonlight reflecting off the pond, and the gentle breeze blowing a few leaves across the ground. He sighed thinking that he had most probably heard a cat or a fox or something.

Then a thud caught his attention and he looked round, he then went back inside and went in the direction of the bedrooms.

"Ray where are you going now, there wasn't anything out there was there?" asked Hilary again standing up.

"Don't worry about Ray Hil, he's probably gone to get a bat or something to kill whatever is out there," joked Tyson, but Hilary didn't see it like that.

"What, but I didn't think Ray would do that."

"He wouldn't Hil don't worry, it's just Tyson messing with you. But I'm sure Ray's okay," said Max hoping to make her feel better. Hilary just nodded.

Ray was sure that it had come from Kai's room, and wondered if it was Kai sneaking around or if it was someone else. He opened the door a crack and saw Kai sitting on his bed getting something from underneath his bed. It also looked like he had been ruffed up a bit; but as Ray leant more on the door it opened Ray falling forward which made Kai jump.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" asked Kai putting whatever he was going to get out back.

"Haven't you heard of using the front door?" Kai didn't say anything; he just kept a firm grip on his right side, while he was sitting on his right hand.

"Kai why didn't you come in through the front door, I thought that you were someone else." Kai just shrugged knowing that he couldn't tell Ray the real reason.

Meanwhile the others had stayed quiet, wondering what was taking Ray so long. As they went towards the bedrooms they could hear voices, so they moved closer and leaned against a wall, hoping that they wouldn't get seen.

"Do you think Ray's talking to himself?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know Tyson, but if you would shut your mouth we might be able to hear." So Tyson did just that not wanting to anger Hilary.

"Kai why didn't you come in through the front door, I thought that you were someone else," they heard Ray say.

"So it's Kai, but why didn't he come in through the front door," asked Tyson, while Hilary just glared at him.

"Look Ray why don't you just leave me alone, I've already got enough on my plate without you bothering me as well," said Kai as he stood up. Ray just moved out of the room and Kai slammed the door in his face.

They then came out of hiding startling Ray.

"Ray was that Kai?" asked Tyson.

"No I just thought I would pretend to talk to Kai, and then slam the door in my face," sarcastically said Ray.

"Did he say why he didn't come through the front door Ray?" asked Hilary. He just shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to him," she said moving towards the door.

Once inside Kai looked up ready to give Ray a glare if it was him, but was surprised to see Hilary and he just looked down, feeling guilty. Hilary sat on his bed and she placed a hand on his knee, she felt him tense.

"Kai where were you?" she asked softly.

"Somewhere, I'm really sorry" he said quietly.

"Kai please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone," she pleaded wanting to know what was causing him to disappear every five minutes.

Kai sighed before saying, "I'll tell you later I promise okay, I just can't tell you right now," Hilary nodded a smile on her face and hugged him, but that caused him to hiss and she pulled back wondering what was wrong.

"Kai are you okay?" He just nodded, but she could see that he was gripping his side even harder now. She pulled his arm away and gasped, and Kai quickly put his hand back.

"Kai you're bleeding," she whispered tears in her eyes, "What happened?"

"It was when I was coming home; I fell over and caught my side on something. It's nothing much so don't worry about it; it just looks bad because of the blood." Hilary nodded and hugged him again being careful not to hug him too tight.

"I've got to go now, but be careful. Do you want me to stay while you clean it up?" Kai shook his head, so Hilary kissed him on the cheek and left.

Once in the living room again they all turned to look at her. "What?"

"So did he tell you anything?" She shook her head.

"I've got to go now okay, so bye." They all waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

As soon as she had gone, Kai took his hand away to reveal the bloodstained clothing; he again took the first aid kit out from under his bed and took his top off revealing more bruises and cuts. When he had finished cleaning the wound, he was left with a smallish hole in his side and bandaged it up before getting changed into his pyjamas.

He lay there for a little while, hoping that sleep would come easy to him, but of course it did not. But when he finally did get to sleep, he tossed and turned and was woke up several times. In the end he gave up trying, looking over at the clock it read 12:45.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	6. No Sleep No Energy

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; kkslover, n321 and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Around 4ish Kai began to finally get sleepy and he closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep. But later that morning he was rudely awoken by a sick feeling in his stomach.

So he rolled over to look at the clock, Kai had about ten minutes before he had to wake up Max and Tyson. So he thought he'd have a quick shower before that.

Today Ray woke up about fifteen minutes before he usually did and thought he would do Kai a favour by waking up Max and Tyson for him.

When Ray had finally woken Tyson up, he quickly made them breakfast. By the time Ray was serving breakfast, Kai stepped into the room, a look of surprise on his face.

"Saves me having to do it, so I want you outside in 5 minutes," ordered Kai as he walked out of the room.

Tyson quickly guzzled down his breakfast, while Max and Ray put their stuff in the sink. "Come on Ty, hurry up. Kai will be mad if we're late, again" said Max. Tyson finished his breakfast, and rushed out leaving his plate on the table.

Just as they started training Hilary came. "Hi guys." She greeted warmly. Hilary walked up to Kai.

Kai whispered, "Hi beautiful."

"Hi to you too handsome," she smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheek, making sure that no one else saw them.

**Two hours later **

Kai had to again lean against a tree, he felt more exhausted than yesterday. Hilary went up to him and said, "You should go inside and rest." Kai just shook his head. "Please Kai it's not good that you're pushing yourself this hard, you should go in and rest." He shook his head again.

"Hey Kai I'll battle you," shouted Tyson after winning his match against Max.

"No Kai don't, you don't have enough strength," whispered Hilary. Kai just ignored her, even though he knew that she was right.

Kai gathered up all his strength and battled Tyson, Hilary watching him, a worried expression on her face the whole time. The match ended in a tie, but as Kai walked away from the beydish he again collapsed.

"Kai!" shouted Hilary as she ran towards his fallen form.

"Hilary you take Kai back inside, and we'll finish off training and come in, in a minute, okay," instructed Ray. Hilary nodded and carefully picked him up and put him on the sofa.

**10 minutes later **

Kai slowly opened his eyes, and when the room came into focus, he realized Hilary was staring at him.

"Oh good you're awake," said Hilary. Kai didn't say anything, quickly sat up and went to the bathroom.

Hilary went to the door and listened, but all she could hear was the sound of the tap running. A couple of minutes later Kai came out, and he looked quite pale.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Hilary. Kai nodded, but then soon wished he hadn't as the room started to spin, and he fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Kai could hear the worry in her voice, and he really wanted to tell her, but he couldn't now.

"Come on, I'll help you to your room," said Hilary, the worry clear in her voice, as Kai lent on her to stand up.

Hilary sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kai fall asleep before going to see if the others had come in yet. She came out to find them on the sofa.

"Hey Hil, where's Kai?" asked Ray.

"He went to go lie down," answered Hilary. Ray could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Is he okay?" asked a worried Max. Hilary shrugged.

"So is he asleep now?" asked Tyson. She nodded.

"Hey Max how about we go and play Gamecube? Then when Kai wakes up we can pester him to tell us what's wrong," asked Tyson. Hilary and Ray just shook their heads.

As soon as the two teens left Ray asked, "What happened when Kai woke up?"

"He went to the bathroom, and all I could hear was the tap running."

"He was being sick."

"What? How do you know?"

"He ran the tap so you wouldn't hear him."

"But that means he's ill,"

"I don't think he got enough sleep last night."

"That's probably why he passed out."

'All of a sudden I'm not feeling too well, but it's probably because I'm not sleeping properly. I can't let the others know this. Ray and Hilary probably suspect that something is wrong. Why has this decided to come back and haunt me now? I've got a million and one questions that I just don't have the answer to,' Kai thought as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling

Later that day there was a knock on his door, and Kai put the letter he had been reading away and said come in. Hilary came in carrying two cups of hot tea. Kai smiled as she sat down on his bed.

"Hi, I thought this might help." Kai thanked her and took the tea from her.

"How's your side?"

"It is okay, don't worry about it." She just nodded.

"Kai can I ask you a question?" she asked timidly, Kai just nodded. "Before when you went into the bathroom were you sick?" Kai shook his head.

"Almost," he admitted putting the drink down.

"Kai do you know why you keep on passing out?" Kai nodded.

"It's because I don't get enough sleep, and then I generally train before I wake the others up. So when I train with the others I'm using energy that I don't necessarily have," he explained, wondering why he was telling her this. Hilary just nodded, happy that he wasn't sick. Hilary hugged him before kissing his cheek, he kissed her forehead, and before they knew it they were kissing each other fiercely on the lips.

Once they had finished, Kai lay down and Hilary lay down next to him, he smiled and put an arm round her waist. They again shared a longer kiss this time before Hilary rested her head on his chest; she listened to his heart and smiled wondering how this had ever happened to her. Soon enough they were brought out of their thoughts and sat up as Ray entered the room.

"Hey just wanted to know where you were."

"Sorry Ray I was just giving Kai some tea, hoping that might make him feel better," she told him. Ray just nodded before leaving.

After he had left she turned to Kai and smiled, who smiled back. Her phone then started to ring; she quickly took it out of her skirt pocket and answered it.

"Kai I'm really sorry but I have to go now, my mum wants my help with something. I'll try to come by later, if not I'll see you tomorrow. Also be careful and try and get some sleep," she told him. Kai just smiled and nodded as they shared a goodbye kiss before she left.

Kai then lay back on the bed just thinking, glad that he didn't have to go anywhere today.

That night, Kai lay in his bed the sheets twisted round his body from where he had tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. Now he was hot and bothered and couldn't be asked to untwist the sheets from his body. He again tried by laying on his back, then his side, but it didn't work again all he did was tangle himself up more. He finally gave up at quarter to five and went for a walk to clear his head, as training this early and then training again never seemed to help him.

Kai didn't know where he was going he just wandered wherever his feet took him; he ended up on the bank by the river and decided to lie on the grass. He looked above him to see the stars and moon and thought he would stay there to see the sun rise. Things didn't quite go to plan, and the last thing he saw was the brilliant white of the moon before he drifted off to sleep.

Ray awoke and looked at his clock and saw that it was 7:50, what 7:50 usually he was awake by now, and usually Kai had woken the others by now, he wondered if they had the day off and went to go find Max and Tyson. He knocked on Max's door, and was greeted by the sleepy blonde rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Ray is it time to get up already?" yawned Max.

Ray shook his head, "Max its 7:50 don't you think it's strange that Kai hasn't come to wake us up yet?"

Max looked at him, then turned to look at his clock and sure enough it read 7:52.

"Whoa, but anyway have you checked his room he might be still asleep. And remember he did pass out yesterday, and the day before that, so maybe he's resting and has decided to give us the day off," suggested Max.

Ray nodded and headed off in the direction of their Team Captain's room.

The raven haired blader knocked on the door several times and received no answer so he poked his head round he door. He sighed as he was greeted with an empty room, and withdrew his head. He then wondered where he was, as he decided to go wake Tyson. He spotted Max coming back from the shower; he waved and continued on to Tyson's room.

Ray tried a number of things but nothing worked so he had to resort to pouring a cup of cold water over his head.

"AAAAHHHHH! What was that for?" yelled an angry Tyson as he jumped out of bed.

"Well Kai's not here so I came to wake you up instead," stated Ray

"Well if Kai's not here why did you bother coming to wake me up in the first place," shouted Tyson.

"Well because when he comes back he's going to want to train, so we better be ready, and he might be in a good mood and if he has to wake you up let's just say he won't be anymore. And anyway it's 8:15 now so I've woken you an hour later, so hurry up and get ready I'm going to do breakfast," explained Ray

At the mention of that word Tyson rushed out of there to go get ready.

Kai awoke some hours later, just to see that the sun had already risen and was beating down on him. He smiled slightly before stretching and yawning. That little nap had really refreshed him. It was then he realized that if the sun was up then he should be going to wake the others up, so he quickly got up, but then regretted as he felt a wave of tiredness go over him and he sat back down again. He waited a moment before getting up slower this time and trudging back to the Dojo. He came in through the door to see Ray poke his head out of the kitchen.

"Hi Kai, wondered where you went. Glad you're back now. And if I may ask where did you go?" greeted Ray

"I went for a walk. Is everybody up?"

Ray nodded, "I'm just making breakfast now, want some?" Kai shook his head. "Come on Kai, just a little bit." Kai again shook his head and headed for his bedroom.

**After breakfast**

"Why didn't Kai have breakfast again?" asked Max.

Ray shrugged, "I think that he's sick you guys."

"Why would you say that Ray?" asked Tyson.

"He hasn't eaten properly in the past week and by the looks of him this morning, I guess he hardly sleep a wink last night," replied the Driger master.

Kai could hear them; it was true, well almost all of what Ray was saying was. He just couldn't tell them why it had been happening, he wasn't ill it was caused by something, rather someone, much worse than an illness. He just wished it was an illness bothering him instead.

"Well we've got to get him to tell us," said Tyson.

"But how?" asked Max, as he tried to think of a way.

"I know, come follow me," said Ray as they followed him to his room.

**That Night **

Kai again tried to get to sleep, but to no avail. Kai only tried a couple of times before giving up. He didn't have the strength to keep on trying, so he thought just laying there might help. As Kai moved onto his side he got a searing pain in his stomach which caused him to curl up into a ball, hoping that nothing else would be done to that region.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	7. So good of you to come

Here is Chapter Seven, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Kai was too tired to train them, so he left a note on the fridge saying that they had the day off.

Later that morning Kai walked down the streets, hands in his pocket. He then pulled the letter out of his pocket and examined it again, making sure that he was going in the right direction.

Once he reached his destination, he entered the shabby building trying to prepare himself for what was going to happen next.

"So good of you to come," Kai turned round to see four guys, all wearing black, as well as black caps. The last one on the right came forward.

"You know what to do," he sneered taking chains out of bag he had been holding. Kai's first instinct was to run, but his feet were frozen to the floor as the man came closer and closer towards him.

Soon enough Kai was hanging from the wall by his hands, the chains nailed to the wall and handcuffed to his wrists. He looked down at the four men standing in front of him, knowing that they were enjoying hurting him.

The first guy came forward and kicked Kai in the stomach winding him, the next one then punched him in the chest cracking a few ribs.

Hilary walked up to the Dojo and went in knowing that Kai would be there, and hoped that they could go out today as she hadn't been able to see him yesterday. She just hoped that he hadn't already disappeared.

As she walked in, Ray who was sitting down leaning against the wall reading, waved at her. She waved back and placed her bag down before sitting next to him. Once the break came on a few minutes later Tyson and Max also said hello.

"Has anything else happened to Kai today?" she asked knowing that they would have had training this morning.

"Well actually, Kai let us have the day off today. I haven't seen him since yesterday," replied Ray. Hilary just nodded, her plan going out of the window.

Once they had finished having fun, they unchained Kai and let him fall to the ground, where they kicked him a couple more times before leaving.

Once Kai was sure that they were gone, he shakily stood up and he started to cough before spitting out a red substance on the floor. He sighed before looking down at his bloodied clothes, wondering how he was going to get in this time.

Kai took a short cut home so that no one would see him, and ask him if he needed any help. Kai soon found himself in front of Tyson's house again and put his ear to the door, he couldn't hear anyone. So he went round the back just in case, but found that they were all outside. He then went as quickly as he could back to the front door and to his bedroom.

Kai flopped onto his bed knowing that he had to tend to his injuries so that the others wouldn't notice them, even though Hilary already knew about two.

Once Kai was dressed and his wounds had been cleaned up, he sat on his bed, his back against the wall. His beating played over and over again in his mind, annoying him so much, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He had to endure it until he found a way to solve the problem at hand. Kai then took a couple of painkillers that he hoped would dull the pain.

The bluenette needed some fresh air, and he didn't care if the Bladebreakers saw him now. As soon as he stepped out on the veranda he heard someone look round at him.

Ray narrowed his amber eyes, noticing how stiffly Kai walked, and guessed that he was hurt. He just wondered how it had happened.

"Kai you're back," smiled Hilary, and Kai just weakly smiled back wondering when the tablets were going to kick in.

"Where have you been Kai?" asked Ray.

"Who cares where he's been, dude thanks for letting us have the day off," thanked Tyson, while Kai just smirked at his comment.

Kai leant against the wall for support, his legs feeling like they were going to give way beneath him. Kai felt a presence next to him, and turned to see Hilary.

"Hi Kai, are you okay you look like you're in pain," she asked worried. Kai tried to hide his look of surprise and nodded, wondering if it was that obvious. "Are you sure?" Kai again nodded.

"Hey guys I'm hungry can we eat now?" moaned Tyson as they all just shook their heads. Ray got up and walked inside calling for a take away today as he couldn't be bothered to cook.

As Tyson was about to walk past Hilary stopped him.

"Hey Hil, what's up?"

"Tyson would you mind if I stayed the night?"

"Nope, it's fine with me. But you'll have to sleep in one of our rooms as there are no spare rooms left," he replied. Hilary just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ty."

"No prob," he said before walking in.

"Kai you don't mind if I sleep in your room do you?"

"Nope, and if you want you can even sleep in my bed," he smirked, as Hilary just smiled.

That night Tyson, Max and Ray were watching a film and had decided to stay up late to watch another, but Kai had gone to bed. Hilary had stayed watching the film for a little while, but soon went into Kai's room.

She found him in a black pair of trousers and a tank top to match lying on the bed; she smiled as she sat beside him. He had his eyes closed put placed a hand on her leg and squeezed it slightly. Hilary just smiled and looked down at his hand, but noticed that around his wrist there was slight bruising and wondered what had happened.

"Kai how's your side?"

"It's okay," he replied his eyes still closed. "Hey why don't you lay down Hil?" he asked opening his crimson orbs. Hilary smiled and lay down beside him, as he put his arm around her waist.

As Hilary's head was right near his, she could hear that he was wheezing a bit, and wondered if he had asthma.

"Kai are you okay, you're wheezing," she asked. Kai tried to hide the look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry." Hilary was not sure, but took his answer for now.

Hilary leant her head on his shoulder and Kai kissed the top of her head. Hilary then looked up and Kai leaned in and kissed her; they lay there for quite a long time kissing each other fiercely. Hilary's arms around Kai's neck, her hands going up into his dark blue hair; while Kai's hands were going up and down Hilary's back.

After they had finished they little make out session they pulled the covers over them; Kai's arm around Hilary's waist again. Soon enough Kai could hear Hilary's rhythmic breathing, indicating that she was asleep, while sleepiness would not come Kai's way.

Kai woke up in the middle of the night again, wondering when he had fallen asleep. He looked next to him to see Hilary's sleeping face, a smile coming to his lips. Kai kissed her lightly on the cheek, which caused her to smile slightly in her sleep. The bluenette looked at the clock seeing that it read '2:55' and was amazed that he had managed to stay asleep so long; he put it down to Hilary being there washing away most of his worries. Kai sighed and closed his eyes hoping that getting back to sleep wasn't going to be impossible this time.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes a yawn escaping her lips. She smiled at how cute Kai looked asleep, and stretched making sure not to wake him up. Hilary looked at the clock seeing that it read, '3:45', and wondered why she had woken up. It was then that she felt the need for a glass of water. So she quickly and quietly got up and made her way to the kitchen in darkness. Once there she turned the light on so that she could find the glasses. Hilary was in the middle of drinking the ice cold water when a loud bang sounded through the house; making her jump and drop the glass it smashing into pieces on the wooden floor. Next the sound of doors opening and people coming out of the rooms they had once been sleeping in was heard.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	8. Riddles?

Here is Chapter Eight, enjoy!

I would like to thank; beybladequeen89 and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

As Hilary emerged from the kitchen she saw down the hall that Ray, Max and even Tyson were also awake looking around and talking to each other, wondering what had caused that noise. She then realized that Kai wasn't there, and hoped that it wasn't him. She ran towards them, and they all looked over at Kai's room before making their way towards it.

When they got to Kai's room, Hilary looked back at them and slowly opened the door. All them of gasped as the room looked a bomb had hit it. There were bits of glass from the window everywhere, and the wooden bedside table was splintered from where the overturned desk had crashed into it, but there no one in sight.

"What happened to Kai?" asked Hilary on verge of tears.

"It looks like someone came to get him, and I think they succeeded," said Ray looking around for any clues at all.

"No, no he can't have been he's got to hiding right?" said Hilary as tears spilled down her face.

"Well we could always check," said Ray moving into the room, making sure not to step on the glass. The rest soon followed Hilary sitting on the messed up bed.

"It seems like he's not here," sighed Ray sitting next to Hilary.

"Hey guys look what I found," said Tyson as he took the envelope from beneath his foot.

"Oh that's Kai's," stated Hilary remembering the one she had taken off of him a few days ago.

"No it's not, it's addressed to us," said Tyson handing it to Ray.

Ray opened it only to find a letter, only to have another piece of paper fall out, which Tyson picked up.

"Go on, read it," said Hilary anxious to know whom it was from.

'Dear Bladebreakers.

Yes I've got your 'friend' Kai. I've got him somewhere in this country, so no need to fret. So that still gives you a chance to see him. But to save him you have answer a series of riddles, each one more devious than the last. I've enclosed the 1st one. But if you don't figure it out before we leave the country, I don't think I'll be that upset, but I'm sure you will be.

Boris'

"But it didn't say how long we've got, did it?" inquired Max, Ray shook his head.

"But where is it?" asked Hilary.

"Here is it," shouted Tyson, as he handed Hilary the piece of paper.

"What does it say? What does it say?" shouted Max.

"To find the 2nd clue you have to find something: what can run but never walks, had a mouth but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps?" read Hilary.

"What runs but never walks, I mean you can't run everywhere can you?" asked Tyson.

"But if you've got a mouth you would talk right?" asked Max.

Hilary shrugged, "If you're always running everywhere you're going to get tried right so wouldn't you need to sleep, I really don't know, what do you think Ray?"

Ray closed his eyes and thought about it. "I think I know, but I'm not really sure."

"What, what is it? Spit it out" demanded Tyson.

"Well a river runs right, it has mouth but of course it can't talk and it has bed but it can't sleep," replied Ray.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ray, come on then the next clue must be near the river," shouted Hilary as she rushed out of the room.

"Hey Hil wait up," yelled Tyson.

"Yes Tyson," she said poking her head round the door.

"It's 4am, we'll have to go in the morning," he stated.

"Oh yes," said Hilary.

"Come on you can sleep in my bedroom," said Ray getting up as did Max and Tyson. Hilary just nodded and grabbed her bag out of the corner of the room and left.

Once Hilary was sure that Ray was asleep she got up and walked back to Kai's room. She placed her bag outside and went into the kitchen grabbing a bin bag; she then went around looking for all the big pieces of glass, making a note to hoover later for the rest.

Once that was done, she got another bin bag and placed it over where the window should be, before drawing the curtains over that. She then made the bed, managed to put the desk back in its rightful position, and put the bedside table to one side knowing, that that would have to be thrown away.

Finally Hilary grabbed her bag and jumped onto the bed where her and Kai were laying only hours ago. She pressed her face against the pillow, it smelt like Kai and she could feel the corners of her eyes grow hot again. She got rid of them and eventually fell into a worried sleep.

The next morning after they had all had breakfast, they were just waiting for Tyson. As soon as he had finished they all rushed towards the river.

When they were all by the river under the bridge, they all started to look as hard as they could for a white envelope.

"Hey guys, guys I found it." Everyone rushed over to Max; he was by the edge of the river where there was just a little hole a few feet from the river holding the next clue.

"What does it say, what does it say?" asked Hilary impatiently, desperate to find out what it said.

"To find the 3rd clue, which word can be placed between the two following words to make two new words: TABLE-HOUSE," read Max.

"I don't get that," said Tyson.

"You don't get anything Tyson," stated Hilary.

"But I don't get it either," said Max.

"Come on Ray, you figured out the last one, you can figure out this one," said Tyson.

"Don't you think that's mean Tyson making Ray do all the work, you try and think as well," told off Hilary.

"And it's not that easy Tyson," said Ray, as they all started to walk home.

They were almost home when Hilary started to shout "Wait, wait I think I go it," they all stopped. "What?" they all shouted.

"Tableware and warehouse."

"But what's that got to do with anything?" asked Tyson and Max

"Hey what about the old warehouse near the river," suggested Ray.

"Oh that old thing, but wouldn't it like break if we went inside," asked Tyson.

"Come on lets go then," shouted Hilary, completely ignoring what Tyson had just said.

**20 minutes later.**

"Here it is," announced Max. They all stopped and stared at this two story run down warehouse, the roof was falling in, the windows were boarded up as was the door, and there were also holes here and there in the walls.

"This place is a dump," stated Tyson.

"So is your room," also stated Max, Hilary giggled.

They all tried to open the door, but none of them could. Then Ray kicked the door open.

"That's how it's done" smiled Ray as they all ran in.

"How are we going to find the clue in this mess?" asked Tyson.

"I know I can hardly see anything," agreed Hilary.

"I got a torch," piped up Max.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ray.

"My watch has a light on it," said Max.

"But will it be bright enough?" asked Ray, Max just nodded

Max turned it on and sure enough it was, and shone it around the room.

"Wait Max shine it over there again" asked Hilary. "Look, look there it is." Max ran over and picked it up.

"I am below you, yet I can help you get to where you want to go to," read Max. "I don't get it."

"Neither do we," said the other three teens in unison.

"Well we better go home, they is no use staying here if we can't figure it out," said Max, the others nodded and they filled out of the dilapidated building.

Later that evening, the four teens sat on the sofa as they tried to figure out this riddle.

"I am below you yet I can help you get where you want to go to. What is that supposed to mean?" inquired Tyson for about the 100th time.

"I don't know Tyson, but if you would just shut ya yap for 5 minutes so we could concentrate we might find out," angrily shouted Hilary. Tyson gulped and pretended to zip his mouth shut. "Hey guys, I was wondering, could I stay round here tonight again?" posed Hilary.

"Sure, choose one of our rooms or you can sleep in Kai's." suggested Ray. Hilary nodded and went home to get more of her stuff.

**About 20 Minutes Later**

"Hi," greeted Hilary as she closed the door.

Ray waved, "I'm just going to get dinner ready, want to help?" Hilary nodded.

"If you want us we'll be in my room playing the X Box," stated Tyson. Hilary and Ray nodded and went to the kitchen.

**Kitchen **

"Ray do you think we'll find him in time?" timidly asked Hilary.

"We will find him Hil, don't worry," reassured Ray trying to hide his own feelings.

Hilary smiled, "What are we having?"

"Um, whatever's in the fridge? Let me go check. Could you check in the cupboard on the right to see if we have any noodles," answered Ray.

"Sure. Yeah we've got 2 ½ packets."

"Thanks," said Ray as he got the ingredients to make the dinner.

"So we're having chicken ramen?" asked Hilary. Ray just nodded.

**45 minutes later**

"Dinners ready," shouted Ray. Max and Tyson came rushing into the room, Tyson in the lead.

They all said 'itadakimasu' and started to eat their meal.

"Ahhh that was good thanks Ray" thanked Tyson as he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ray.

"To my room, where else," answered Tyson.

"Oh no you're not, you can help clean up. Hilary and I made this so you can Max can help clean up," commanded Ray.

"OK, ok sheesh. I'll help," said Tyson as he started to gather up the bowls.

Hilary just sat there looking at her hands; Ray put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to go and lie down?" Hilary nodded, and went to Kai's room.

There was a pause where the sounds of bowls and cups banging together filled the silence, but was soon interrupted.

"How come she gets to go?" shouted Tyson.

"Well Tyson instead of stuffing your face, you should of looked at how upset she was," shouted back Ray.

"Okay sorry, I was just asking," Tyson said back.

"And I was just saying," replied Ray as they got back to clearing the table.

Hilary's POV

I heard Ray say to clean up and I wanted to help even if I had helped make it, but for some reason I just couldn't move, I just sat there staring at my hands like some idiot.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked to the right and saw Ray and he asked if I wanted to go lie down I just nodded and then found that I could move.

I flopped down on the bed not even bothering to change and hugged Kai's pillow. It still smelt like Kai, I hugged it tighter; tears welling up in my eyes as I wished that the pillow was him.

'Where could Boris have taken Kai? Why did he take Kai? I wish I knew what that riddle was, I really wish I did. Who would know that? I just hope one of us gets it soon. Kai, where are you? I really miss you, I really do.'

I felt my eyes drooping so I decided to get changed not wanting to fall asleep in my day clothes; I got under the duvet even though it was like a hundred degrees outside, and looked around the room. It wasn't as tidy as Kai had left it, but it was still quite tidy after what had happened to it. It was then that something caught my eye.

I quickly dashed over to it to find a letter that was sticking out of a drawer. I pulled it out curiosity getting the better of me, and saw that it was addressed to me. I stared at it for a little while, not knowing whether I should open it or not. I decided that I shouldn't as Kai would give it to me when he wanted to and that if I read it now it might ruin a surprise or something.

I sighed trudging back to bed; I lay there for what seemed like hours trying to get to sleep.

The hot feeling in my eyes came back again; I didn't even know why I was crying I just curled up under the covers. I wished that Kai was here, holding me making me feel better. I hoped that nothing bad was happening to him, but then realized who had taken him, and knew that that wasn't the case.

A thought crossed my mind; I wondered if Kai missed me as much as I missed him, I wanted to see him again, feel him against me again. A sigh escaped my lips as I wondered why I was thinking about this as it only made me sadder. I then hugged the pillow tighter finding sleep easier this time.

End Hilary's POV

After clearing up they decided to watch a bit of TV to try and unwind, but all it did was make Tyson fall asleep. Max and Ray tried to wake him up but failed to do so. Ray had wanted to pour water over his head, but also knew that he screamed when that happened, and he didn't want Tyson to wake Hilary in case she was asleep. So the two of them pushed him off of the sofa.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Tyson as he stood up rubbing his back.

"Well we were going to bed and thought you would want to sleep in your own bed," replied Max.

"Oh, okay thanks. Night guys," said Tyson as he headed for his room. The other bade goodnight to him as well before saying it to each other and heading off to their respective rooms.

Ray knocked on the door of the room where Hilary was currently staying, he heard no answer and figured she was asleep so he stuck his head round to find her curled up and what it looked like to be hugging something, he smiled despite everything that was going on. He then realized that this room was a complete dump this morning, and guessed that Hilary had cleaned it up herself. He again smiled and went off to bed himself, wondering when she had done it.

A boy with two toned slate blue hair was chained to the wall by his wrists, his breathing coming out in short gasps. He was topless which showed off all the cuts and bruises on his torso and upper arms. And he tried not to lean against the cold stone wall as his back was red raw from being whipped while his hair was matted together with blood and sweat and sticking to his forehead with the latter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	9. We Had a Deal

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Kai was awoken as Boris slammed the cell door; he looked up at the hated man coming towards him, wondering what he wanted with him now.

"Ahh, it seems your 'friends' are having a little trouble working out the 3rd riddle. I'm afraid that if they don't find it out soon then they won't be seeing you ever again, not that it matters," evilly smirked Boris.

"What riddle?" asked Kai not showing the confusion he was feeling.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. I left clues in the form of riddles for your team mates to figure out to see if they could find you here. They're not that hard so I'm sure they'll be here quite soon."

"You said you would leave them out of this, we had a deal," tried to shout Kai, his vision starting to blur.

"We never had a deal, that was all part of my plan. You think I'd just let you wander freely out there with your 'friends' getting punished every now and again."

"You've got me now so why do you still want them?"

"Again part of my plan; I told you that it was either your so called friends get hurt or you suffer the pain instead. You chose the latter much to my displeasure. This also made things easier, because as the more beatings you took the weaker you got, and that made it easier to bring you back with little resistance. And with your team here, it'll help to keep that resistance down.""

The bluenette looked down at the floor hiding his shock, wondering why he didn't figure this out sooner. He had thought it too good to be true; the worry of something happening eating him up inside.

"I bet you're wondering why you didn't figure it out sooner, or why I suddenly want you back again. Do you want to know why?"

Kai kept his head down, knowing that if he looked up, too much of what he was feeling would be given away.

Boris moved closer to Kai before saying, "Because you fell in love. Love has made soft. That is why I brought you back as you needed to be reminded of what was taught to you. "Now come on you worthless brat, it's time for training." Boris unlocked the chains around Kai's wrists, while aforementioned boy managed to stay on his feet for a while before his knees gave way.

"Get up," demanded Boris as he kicked Kai's ribs, he clutched his already sore side. "I said get up." And he kicked him again rolling him onto his back. Kai looked at Boris through half open eyes before closing them and trying to sit up but failed.

"Come on I know you can do better than that, or did I tire you out this morning?" Kai remained still. Boris then stamped down onto Kai's chest making him sit bolt upright. Kai grabbed his chest, gritting his teeth in pain. "See what happens when you don't try hard enough," sneered Boris.

"I…was…trying," whispered Kai, as he spat out some blood onto the floor.

"You were, oh well," said Boris as he dragged Kai to training.

**Tyson's Dojo **

Hilary woke as the sun hit her face. She yawned and stretched before looking at the clock, it read: 10:30. She quickly jumped out of bed to go get washed and dressed.

"Bout time you woke up," smiled Tyson, as Hilary walked into the kitchen smiling back. "Breakfast is almost ready."

When they were eating breakfast Hilary quietly requested, "Have any of you found out the riddle yet?" Everyone looked at her before shaking their heads.

After breakfast, Tyson and Max sat on the sofa the TV on and were not paying attention to it for once; while Hilary and Ray leant against the back of the sofa deep in thought.

"Trapdoor," randomly said Tyson.

"Shut up Tyson we're trying to think," shushed Ray.

"No, no I'm beneath you, yet I can help you get to where you want to go. So a trapdoor is beneath you right like under a rug or whatever and it will help you get from one place to another say like if you want to hide or something. I'm, a trapdoor," clarified Tyson.

"Oh yes, thank you so much Tyson," shouted Hilary as she ran over and hugged him.

"But where are we going to find a trapdoor in that old dump?" asked Max.

"The only way we are going to find out is if we go there," said Tyson as he ran to get his shoes on, Hilary close behind him.

The four teens practically ran the whole ran to the place they had left yesterday. The door they had broken down yesterday had strangely been bordered over again.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to break it down again," said Ray as he kicked it again only this time it didn't break. "Ow, that hurt." he said as he rubbed his sore ankle.

"Well we could always try to get in through a window," suggested Hilary.

They nodded and went to look for a window that was low enough and that wasn't boarded up, their search came up empty.

"Hey you guys what about this one?" shouted Hilary as they all came running.

"But Hil that one is still boarded up," stated Tyson.

"I know, I know but the boards on this one are really weak because it's rotting see, and anyway it's quite low so maybe we could try and pry them off ourselves."

"Or maybe Ray could just kick it open, like he did the door," said Tyson.

"Well why don't we try Hilary's idea first we might find that easier than letting me do all the work," suggested Ray as he went to grab a board.

Hilary and Ray worked on the higher one while Tyson and Max did the lower. Hilary and Ray managed to get theirs off while Tyson and Max were having some difficulty.

"Here lets all pull it together." proposed Ray, they all nodded. "One, Two, Three pull!" they all fell backwards onto the floor, the last piece of wood coming with them.

"Yeah, we did it!" cheered Tyson.

"Okay now the easy part is over, we now have to get in there and find that trapdoor," said Ray.

"Okay, I'll go in first," offered Hilary.

"You sure?" asked Ray, Hilary nodded a small smile on her face.

"I'll be careful, and you guys will come in soon after so I won't be on my own for that long," she told him.

The windowsill came up to Hilary's chest, so with a little help she managed to get up onto and jumped into the room. As she landed the floor beneath her shook a little causing her to lose balance and fall over. As she went to stand the floor again started to move, so she stay sitting on the floor and looked back up at the window.

"Hey guys-" Hilary started, but she was cut short when she heard a creaking sound and looked around wondering what it could be when suddenly the floor below her gave way causing a scream to escape her lips.

Once the boys outside had heard her scream, they stopped what they were doing.

"Hil, Hil are you okay?" shouted Ray leant on the windowsill so he could peer into the room, but saw no sign of Hilary.

The brunette coughed waving her hands in front her to clear the dust, before replying, "Yes I'm fine. This soft chair I landed in broke my fall."

"What do you mean the chair broke your fall?" asked Ray.

"I think I fell through the trapdoor, or that piece of floor I fell on was really old," cleared up Hilary.

"Well, can you get up?" asked Ray.

"I think so," said Hilary as she stood on the chair, her head poking out of the hole, before jumping down again.

"What can you see?" asked Max this time.

"Um, it just looks like a small room. It has an armchair a table and a bookcase. Hey guys I found the clue!" she shouted grabbing it off of the table.

"That's good, now you can get out," said Ray.

"No, no. You have to come down here because I found something weird."

"Okay, okay we're coming," shouted back Ray as he jumped in, followed by Max and Tyson.

They all landed in the same chair Hilary had done, thankful that they had that to land on rather than the cold stone floor.

"Hil, are you here?" whispered Tyson.

"Why are you whispering Tyson there's nobody here except us, and I'm over here," said Hilary as she came out of the darkness in front of them making them jump slightly.

"Anyway the riddle reads; I have no voice yet I speak to you; I tell of all things in the world that people do. I have leaves, but I am not a tree; I have pages, but I am not a bride or royalty. I have a spine and hinges, but I am not a man or a door, I have told you all, I cannot tell you anymore. What am I? Which is on something that has legs but walks not, a strong back but work not, two good arms but reach not, a seat but sit and tarry not, what am I?" read Hilary.

"Hey that's unfair there are two this time," whined Tyson.

"Well it did say that they would get harder each time Tyson," reminded Max.

"Hey, hey I think I know the second one!" shouted Max

"Well spit it out then," interrupted Tyson.

"Well I was about to. A chair, because it has legs but it can't walk, the back of the chair to keep you in so it has to be strong and a chair can have armrests and a seat so you can sit on it but it can't take you anywhere," finished Max.

"What would you put on a chair" asked Hilary, more to herself than to anybody else.

"A cushion," shouted Tyson.

"No duh Tyson, but a cushion doesn't speak to you, have leaves, or a spine or hinges does it, so can you think of anything else?" shouted Hilary as she picked up the nearest thing to hit Tyson with.

"Hil, Hil stop that's it," stopped Ray.

"What's it?" she asked just blinking at him.

"That book you have in your hand where did you get it from?"

"Over there on that cha- Oh yes a book, it's a book I get it now. Who would have thought me trying to hit Tyson would actually help one day." Max and Ray laughed while Tyson just glared at them.

"Oh yes Hil what did you want to show us before?"

"Just follow me," she said as she walked back into the darkness she had come from the other three following her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	10. Corridor after Corridor

Here is Chapter Ten, enjoy!

I would like to thank: sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

As the four teens walked into the darkness, it was suddenly replaced by light as the candles on the wall suddenly lit up, making them jump. Now they could see a dark tunnel in front of them, a sense of foreboding coming from it.

"Are we supposed to go down there?" asked Tyson turning to the others.

"It may lead us to Kai," said Ray.

"But it's so dark down there," pointed out Tyson.

"I still have my watch torch," said Max.

They turned to look at one another before walking towards the tunnel. Once they had stepped into it, lights again went on all the way down the corridor, which scared them again.

"Do you think someone was expecting us?" asked Tyson. The others just shrugged and carried on walking.

Soon they came to a fork in the road, and they had no idea of which way to go. One way was lit up, while the other was dark.

"I say we go down this one as it's lit up which means that this is the right way, right?" pointed out Tyson.

"No wait; remember where we could be right now guys. Boris could be tricking us saying that it's that way and leads us into a trap, but if we go this way we may find Kai," explained Ray.

As Max turned on the torch they were about to go into the darkness when Hilary dropped what she had been holding. They all turned round to look at her.

"Whoops, I must have kept it with me."

"It's a good thing you did, look what fell out," said Tyson picking up another piece of paper. "It's a note in Chinese I think."

"But none of us can read it," stated Max.

"I can," piped up Ray.

"Oh yes," said Max

"It says:

I see you have figured out all the clues. And yes your 'friend' Kai is 'fine' for now. And if you haven't stupidly taken this home, in front of you will see a tunnel; it's a long tunnel with lots of twists and turns. Have fun Bladebreakers. Don't come it's –

Boris."

"Great we could get lost in here, and why didn't you finish the last sentence?" said Tyson.

"Yes we could, but we won't. But since this place is such a maze it could take at least a day before we find Kai. Oh and the last bit of the sentence was scribbled out, see," said Ray as he showed them the paper.

"But who wrote that?" asked Hilary.

"Kai," was all Ray said.

"How do you it was him?" asked Hilary.

"Well, Boris doesn't speak Chinese I know that for fact, and Kai once told me that he knows Japanese, Chinese, Russian and Patwa. So Boris could have told him what to write and then he wrote this last bit to warn us, but he must have got Kai to tell him or someone there must have told him," cleared up Ray.

"But what happens if we do get lost?" asked Max.

"We'll be able to find our way out, right Ray?" said Hilary as she started to look down the corridor. Ray just nodded.

So they carried on down the darkened corridor, finding a clear path ahead of them. This went on for some time, until they came to a choice of four tunnels. Now they were confused as two were alight while two weren't. Hilary looked at each one and her instinct was telling her to go into the second dark one.

"Guys I think we should go into this one," she pointed out walking towards the dark one on the right.

"Why?" asked Ray.

"Because it feels like the right one," she stated simply. So they travelled down this one, glad Max's watch hadn't run out of battery yet.

They carried on down the corridor, only to find that there a door stopped them from continuing. The small window on near the top of the door wasn't dark, so they guessed that the corridor or room on the other side was lit up. Ray cautiously walked up to the door and slowly turned the handle, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as the door swung open. In front of them lay another stone corridor, so they had no choice but to carry on walking.

The corridor they were currently walking down seemed to go on forever, so the four teens began to race down it, Tyson in the lead. Suddenly the corridor made a sharp right turn, which made them slow down. Now tired, the four of them began walking again not really having an idea of where they were going; they just kept on turning corners hoping that the ones they were taking would lead to where they wanted to go. Then again their intuition hadn't been wrong yet.

Sounds of light footsteps echoed down the corridor, as the four teens quietly walked down the partially lit stone corridor. Suddenly they all stopped due to coming to a section where they could go straight across, turn left or right. They were deciding which route to take when they heard voices which caused them to freeze. Ray lie flat against the wall and signalled for the others to do the same. He then whispered for them to go back the way they had come. Once they were around the corner, the voices continued to get louder and the teens turned to look at one another scared at getting found out. The blonde of the group peered round the corner only to see two guys dressed in all black holding guns walk through the intersection they had just been at.

"They've gone you guys," Max whispered to them as they sighed. "But I don't think we should go left," he added as they nodded.

"So are we going right or straight across?" asked Tyson.

"Right," replied Ray, "They had to be coming from somewhere right?"

"Or maybe they were going somewhere," said Hilary. They turned to one another confused. If they went the way the guards did they could get caught, but it could lead them to Kai. Or they could go in the opposite direction and find Kai. Or maybe those guards had not been in any contact with Kai which means they had to go straight across.

"I saw we split up," said Ray suddenly causing them to stare wide eyed at him.

"But, but we could get lost we don't even know our way around here," said Tyson worried at the thought of getting caught.

"I've got a plan don't worry, Hilary and I will go left and you and Max go right. We meet back here in an hour, right," he told them as they nodded. "Try to keep to the walls as best as you can and most importantly if it's not a straight corridor remember the way you came, okay?" he added as they nodded again.

They looked at each other as they came to the intersection before nodding and walking off in their respective directions.

The brunette and dark haired blader slowly walked down the lit corridor wondering why it was getting lighter. They could hear the faint sounds of voices and machines and wondered where they were going, and if they should go on. They soon found themselves faced with a steel door, a small window at the top in the middle. Ray looked through it his eyes widening slightly.

"What, what is it?" asked Hilary as Ray turned to look at her.

"Out there is completely different from in here, it looks like a proper building rather than a dungeon. Actually it looks kind of like a hospital. But I saw a smaller room in there and the walls were made out of glass, and there were several guys in white labs coats milling about the place, looking at different machines etc," he described to her.

"So I take it Kai's not there then," she sighed as Ray nodded.

"Come on, we'll go back and see if Max and Tyson have found anything, if not we know exactly which way to go now," he said as they started to walk again.

Meanwhile Max and Tyson seemed to be having the same luck as their other two teammates, except all they found were endless corridors barely lit. They didn't find any indication that anyone was down here, not even a mouse. As they seemed to go deeper into this maze like place, it just seemed to get colder. The two teens lay against a wall taking a rest, wondering if Hilary and Ray had found anything interesting. Max took this opportunity to take a glance at his watch.

"Hey Tyson we should get going, we don't want Hilary and Ray to worry about us," he whispered as the navy haired blader nodded pushing himself off of the wall.

Ray and Hilary reached the intersection first and waited where they had hid from the guards, hoping to hear the footsteps of their two friends soon.

"Hey where are they?" whispered a familiar voice which caused Hilary and Ray to smile and walk towards them.

"Hey guys," greeted Ray which caused the other two to jump and turn around.

"Don't do that, we thought you were someone trying to get us," said Tyson as Max nodded.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Hilary as they sadly shook their heads.

"How about you?" asked Max this time.

"We found a lab of sorts but nothing that we thought that would lead us to Kai," replied Ray.

The four of them then walked down the corridor in front of them praying that this would take them to their friend.

Just when they thought they were getting somewhere they heard a loud scream. They all froze, whoever that was it sounded like they were in an awful lot of pain.

"What was that?" whispered Max now scared.

"I don't know you guys. But you don't think it's Kai do you," also whispered Hilary the worry shown clearly on her face.

"But that means someone's hurting him," stated Tyson.

"Boris," growled Ray.

"But he said that Kai was fine, right?" sniffed Hilary.

"You can never really trust Boris," replied Ray. "Come on, it sounded like it was coming from this way," he turned the corner, the others quickly following him.

They had been running for what felt like ages when they heard the scream again, which caused them all to stop again.

"It's louder, we must be close," pointed out Ray as they started to run again.

**With Kai**

"Now, now, you know you're not supposed to do that, you're showing weakness, and I will not tolerate anything like that," said Boris as he got ready to kick Kai, on his already badly damaged ribs. Boris again kicked Kai, but this time he managed to keep his mouth shut by biting his lip so hard it bled.

"Oh, I see you've gained control of your emotions. Well let me try again to see if it stays that way," sneered Boris, as he kicked him again. Kai again managed not to scream again. "Good, now I'll come get you for training later, you worthless brat," said Boris as he slammed the cell door shut.

As soon as Boris had left Kai let out a little yelp of pain and leant against the wall, but quickly leant forward again as the cold brick wall stung the raw skin of his back.

Kai moved his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to put too much strain on his wrists, which there was no point in as they were already bleeding and bruised.

**With the Bladebreakers**

"The screaming has stopped," stated Max, as they all stopped walking.

"At least whoever was hurting him has stopped," sighed Hilary.

"Wait," said Ray.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Hilary.

"Footsteps," replied Ray. Ray was right; they could hear the light tap-tap of someone's shoes echoing in the old stone hallway.

"Where are we going to hide?" whispered Hilary as Max and Tyson hugged each other in fright.

Ray looked around them seeing a door a few paces back, he raced back and let go a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when he found out it was that it was unlocked, "In here," he said, as everyone rushed in not being needed to be told twice.

The person who had been walking had heard voices and stopped were the teens had been moments ago, and he looked around to see if there were any guards about. He thought he had been hearing things, shrugged and carried on walking.

They waited until they couldn't hear the person anymore before quickly shuffling out, thankful for that room being placed there.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Max.

"Well, and I'm only guessing but that was probably the person torturing Kai."

"That means we're close right?" asked Hilary. Ray nodded, but he still wasn't really sure. They continued to walk down the cold stone corridor, but as they got deeper, it got darker.

"Hey guys, I've just realised aren't there cameras here?" asked Tyson, as they all froze wondering why they hadn't thought of it before, even though they had been here for hours.

"Oh no do you think they've seen us?" whispered Hilary, worried they might hurt Kai again.

"But we can't really see anything, how are we supposed to see the camera?" asked Max, as he looked around the corridor.

"Maybe there aren't any down here," said Hilary, really hoping there weren't.

"We're most probably right near Kai, don't you think there would be cameras all over the place," reasoned Ray. "And if not then at least one of us must have been picked up before after trailing about the place for so long."

"But don't you think that they would have come after us by now," asked Tyson. The others nodded, praying that they hadn't been seen yet.

"I think I can hear something," shushed Ray.

"What can you hear?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know, but if you would shut your gob, like he told you only two seconds ago, he could and figure out what it is," almost shouted Hilary covering her mouth,

"It sounds like someone breathing," finally replied Ray.

"Breathing?" asked Tyson and Max.

"Kai," whispered Hilary, as they all started running.

**With Kai**

Kai's head snapped up as he heard lots of footsteps, and it sounded like they were running.

"Hey they are lots of cells down here."

"Ssshh."

'Those voices sounded familiar, but I can't work out where I've heard them before.'

"Kai is probably in the last one."

"Do you think he can hear us?"

"What happens if he's not in there?"

"What happens if Boris is with him?"

"Well if you guys would shut up, whoever was in there wouldn't hear us."

Kai didn't know whether to be happy or upset when he realized that it was his team mates' voices he could hear.

"Guys do you think Kai is okay, Boris said he wasn't hurt."

"But you heard him yell right?"

"Yeah."

"So he most probably is hurt."

Kai took a deep trying to fill his lungs with the precious air but instead it made him go into a coughing fit.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Yeah it was coming from down here." The teens started running until they reached the end cell.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	11. Excellent Choice

Here is the next chapter of Rare, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Eralda, Love Squared, n231, knowlee, XxHomicidal EcstasyxX, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Kai, buddy can you hear me?" shouted Tyson as they stopped in front of the cell.

Kai nodded but remembered they couldn't see him, and croakily said yes, but then went into another coughing fit.

"How are we going to get him out?" asked a worried Hilary.

"I can help you with that." The teens quickly turned around and Kai froze. Kai then heard a scream, and judging by the high pitch guessed it was Hilary.

"Leave them alone," shouted Kai, before he started to cough again.

"Now why would I do that?" sneered Boris. He could hear someone struggling which meant that Boris was holding one of them.

The sound of the cell door creaking open filled Kai's ears, as the light from the corridor fully spilled into the room he was in. It was partially blocked by five shadows of four teens and one adult, as they entered the cell.

"Let go of her," shouted the imprisoned boy as Boris came into view.

"Why?" said Boris as he tightened his grip around Hilary's neck.

"I've got a proposition for you," said the purple haired tormentor. Kai stayed silent. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Nothing will happen to your friends, if…"

"If what?" croakily asked Kai, wondering if this deal was going to be like the last.

"If you do what is asked of you first time every time, and they don't try to interfere understood," sneered Boris.

"Fine," mumbled Kai.

"What was that?" said Boris, as he cupped his hand round his ear. "Louder so we can all hear you."

"Fine," said Kai, a bit louder this time.

"Still can't hear you"

"Fine," again said Kai only a little bit louder.

"Say it louder so I can hear you."

"Fine," said Kai again, getting tired of this.

"Come just a little bit louder."

"Fine," finally shouted Kai. Boris smiled evilly.

"No Kai, we don't care what he does to us, you can't let him boss you around anymore," shouted Tyson. Kai shook his head; they had no idea what would happen to them if he had said no.

Boris let go of Hilary and she dropped to the floor, rubbing her neck.

"I see you made an excellent choice," sneered Boris as he walked out, leaving the stunned teens to think about what had just happened.

As soon as he had left, they all rushed over to Kai.

"Kai buddy, are you okay?" asked Tyson. Hilary had tears in her eyes as she saw what had happened to him. Kai lifted his head up, and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She moved forward and jumped up to hug him.

"Oh, I missed you so much," cried Hilary into his shoulder.

"I missed you as well," whispered Kai, as Hilary turned her head to look at him. She could feel his hot breath on her face and moved closer till their noses where touching, not aware of their friends being in the room anymore. Kai moved in for the kill and kissed her as Hilary asked entrance into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Hilary moved her hand up his neck and into his dark blue hair as a moan escaped the back of her throat.

Ray just stared at them, while Max and Tyson tried to stifle their laughs, but to no avail and they burst into laughter.

Hilary and Kai remembered they were in the room and quickly parted, Hilary going beetroot red as did Kai but hid it by hanging his head.

"Kai and Hilary sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kai with a baby carriage," sung Tyson. Hilary smacked Tyson round the head "Ow," said Tyson as he rubbed the lump forming on the back of his head.

"So are you and Kai going out?" asked Ray, while Max was trying to hide the smile on his face. All Kai could do was nod as Hilary went red again.

Ray went up to Kai, accidentally knocking him in the ribs, not hard enough but enough to make him yelp. "Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to," apologized Ray.

"S'kay."

"What happened to you ribs?" asked Tyson as he noticed the bruises on his team captains chest.

"Boris," replied Kai.

"Hey dude, doesn't that hurt?" asked Tyson, pointing to the dull silver chains around Kai's already bleeding wrists.

Kai shook his head, "It goes numb after a while."

"Kai you can't let Boris control you again," said Ray, the seriousness suddenly back in his voice.

"Yeah dude, we don't mind being ruffled up a bit so we can leave," said Tyson.

Kai shook his head, "You don't understand. You're not going to get a few punches and slaps and kick here or there. You have no idea what they are going to do to you if I don't follow orders," sighed Kai.

"Yeah, what's the worst they could do?" asked Tyson. Again Kai shook his head.

"What's the worst they could do, you don't want to know," said Kai, with a frown on his tattooed face.

Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes when Hilary broke it.

"Kai, if you agreed to do what everything Boris says, how come we're still here?" almost whispered Hilary.

"Also why were the clues left for us in the first place?" asked Ray.

A sigh escaped Kai's lips, "…Remember the last clue was written in Chinese?" They all nodded. "I wrote that, and the last bit got cut off because Boris has stopped talking and I was still writing so he took it off me. I was going to say don't come it's a trap. The reason the riddles were left was to lure you here. Boris knows that by having you here I'm less likely to go against their wishes," he told him his gaze still drawn to the floor.

"Does that mean that we will have to stay here…forever?" timidly asked Max. Kai shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But you'll probably have to stay here until Boris decides to leave the country. Hopefully then he'll let you go, as you can't tell anyone as you won't know where we've gone. Then again he could always take you with us," Kai told them.

"When are you leaving?" asked Hilary fear sweeping through her chest at never being able to see him again.

"I'm not sure, but because Boris has got you here it'll probably be a few weeks," replied Kai.

"How come?"

"If you're here it's easier for him to get me to do things. So he'll want to keep you here for a while."

Silence once again filled the room.

"Is there any way to get out of here?" asked Tyson as he looked around the room.

"No," said Kai.

"What?" asked Hilary, as they turned around to look at him.

"There is no way out of here," Kai said.

"There has to be some way out of here, right?" asked Tyson.

"No, and if you haven't noticed, I'm chained to the wall, there are no windows, and the door is the only way out. That's locked, and you would have to be really thin to get through the bars," replied Kai. They all looked down in defeat.

Hilary walked forward and lifted his head up by his chin, and looked into his beautiful crimson eyes. Seeing the sadness there she kissed him on his forehead, before she let go and walked back to the group of teens.

The four teens sat down on the dirty floor, tired from walking most of the day. Hilary sat in the corner on the left hand side of Kai, which was closer to him than the corner on the other side.

Hilary sat in the same place just staring at Kai. Her gaze was on his hidden face, but it moved down to look at his well toned chest, it still looked really good even if it was all bruised and cut. She stayed like that for a little while but felt a pair of eyes on her and noticed that Ray was watching her, she then turned away blushing.

When she made sure that Ray wasn't looking at her any more, she moved closer to try and take a look at his face and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	12. Don't Cry

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; knowlee, n231, Smoke-Angel, Kais Devil, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

A lone crystal clear tear was making its way down Kai's bruised cheek. He didn't realize that he was being watched until Hilary decided to move and that caught his eye. A look of surprise crossed his face and he turned to look the other way. The brunette stood and gave Kai a hug.

"It's okay to cry," whispered Hilary. Kai didn't say anything. Hilary lifted up his head up by his chin, Kai didn't look at her, he had shown weakness and she had seen it.

"Kai look at me, I don't care that you cried. Everyone does now again," whispered Hilary.

"You don't understand," also whispered Kai.

"Well then I want to understand," whispered Hilary as she wiped away the tear.

Kai sighed, "I'm not allowed to cry or show any other kind of emotion, it shows that you're weak."

"Who told you that?"

"Voltaire."

"You shouldn't listen to him even if he is your grandfather."

"He doesn't deserve to be called that. And I didn't listen to him, he, he beat it into me," again whispered Kai, as his crimson orbs stared into her ruby ones. Hilary let a small gasp escape her lips.

Ray had stopped talking and tried to make out what Hilary and Kai were saying, but he couldn't hear over Max and Tyson's chatter.

"Will you guys just shut up for a sec," shushed Ray. Max and Tyson quickly stopped.

"Why?" asked Max.

"I'm trying to hear what they're saying," replied Ray.

"Oh. What are they saying?" asked Tyson.

Ray sighed. "I don't know, but if you would just be quiet for at least five seconds I could try and hear what they're saying."

"How did he do it," asked Hilary out loud. "Oops," as she covered her mouth.

"I can answer that; maybe even show you if you like," sneered a deep male voice.

Kai knew exactly who that was, as an old man with long greying hair came into view.

"What do you want now?" spat Kai as Hilary let go and moved to the side.

"I just came to get you for your training session," replied Voltaire. "But if you're going to get lippy with me, I might punish you instead."

Voltaire closed the gap between him and his grandson, an unlocked the manacles around his wrists, and Kai dropped to his knees rubbing his sore red wrists.

"Come on brat," said Voltaire as he pulled Kai roughly up by the arm.

"You can't treat him like that," shouted Tyson standing up.

"I can, I will and I just did," sneered Voltaire as he dragged Kai across the room and threw him out of the cell. "And if I were you which I'm so glad I'm not, I would watch your tongue," and he slammed the cell door shut.

"How could he treat Kai like that," said Hilary to no one in particular.

Ray shrugged. "No wonder Kai's how he is, it's the way his grandfather's been treating him," said Max.

"Don't call him that," sighed Hilary remembering what Kai had told her.

"Why?" asked Ray.

"Because Kai said that he doesn't deserve to be called that," remembered Hilary.

"I wonder what he's going to do to Kai?" asked Tyson after he had calmed down. The rest of them shrugged, sighed and all sat down.

**With Kai **

Voltaire pushed Kai into a lab room. Kai's legs gave way, and he fell to the ground on his already damaged knees, causing him to hiss.

"Get up boy," said Voltaire as he kicked him. Kai again hissed.

"I thought I was going to be training," croaked Kai.

"Well I lied."

"You seem to do a lot of that," mumbled Kai.

"What was that boy?"

"You seem to do a lot of that," repeated Kai. Voltaire pushed Kai back onto the floor again.

"Don't get lippy."

He picked Kai up by his duo coloured hair, and threw him onto the table, where scientists bound him to it.

"What are you going to do to me?" croakily asked Kai.

"Just watch and see," jeered Voltaire as a scientist advanced towards him with a rather large needle filled with a blue liquid.

**With the others **

"What's taking them so long?" asked Tyson for the umpteenth time.

"Again Tyson we don't know, so can you please shut up," said Ray.

Hilary sat in the corner far away from the others, thinking of all the horrible things they could be doing to her boyfriend. She could feel hot tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and she let them drop, feeling the hot liquid run down her face.

Ray looked over at Hilary, her chestnut bangs covering her tear stricken face. Ray silently left the two boys and crept over to the dark corner where Hilary was situated.

"Hey, Hil what's wrong?" whispered Ray.

Hilary could hear the concern in his voice. She lifted up her head, but not before wiping away the tear tracks, she smiled at him but it didn't reach the worry and sadness in her ruby orbs.

"Nothing, Ray. I'm fine."

"Then how come you were crying?"

"I wasn't I was just thinking about stuff." Ray just gave her a look. "I…uh…fine, I'm just really worried about Kai. I don't know what is going to happen to him I just want him to be alright. He looked so hurt when we got here, what else can they do to him?" Ray wasn't quite sure what to say and jut hugged the brunette.

Max realised that Ray wasn't sitting next to him anymore; he turned around, spotting him hugging Hilary in the corner. A smile came to his lips before turning back to Tyson.

When was sitting next to Max again, the blonde turned to face him.

"Is she okay Ray?" asked Max.

"I'm not sure, she's worried," replied Ray, as the other two nodded.

**With Kai**

Kai struggled against the restraints, as the scientist came closer. The scientist jabbed the needle into Kai's neck, while mouthing 'I'm sorry' as Kai hissed.

"What did you just do to me?" croaked Kai.

"You'll see in due time boy, you'll see in due time," replied Voltaire.

"Now come on, it's time for training," sneered Boris as he walked into the room.

The scientists undid the restraints and Boris came forward, roughly pulling Kai up and throwing him forward. Boris pushed Kai into the corridor, which sent the teen crashing into the wall.

"Get up boy," said Boris as he kicked him.

Kai hissed, and got up with the help of the wall. Boris grabbed his arm and dragged him the rest of the way.

**With the others**

Hilary was now slumped against the wall, her mind blank at the moment. She sighed and looked down at her hands, wondering why it felt like time was passing by so slowly.

"I'm so bored," whined Tyson.

"We know Tyson, you've told us like a million times," sighed Ray.

**Six hours later**

Tyson was fast asleep, snoring away and spread out like he usually was. While Max was curled up in a little ball also fast asleep. Ray was nodding off, when he caught Hilary getting up out of the corner of his amber orbs. She walked over to the door, held the cold steel of the bars and slid down to sitting position. She laid her head on a bar, the light showing off her worry written face. Ray shook off his sleepiness, and walked over to her. She took no notice of him and carried on looking through the bars.

"Hil, are you okay?" asked Ray.

Hilary ignored him for a little while, the whispered, "I'm still really worried Ray. It's been so long, it feels like it's been days. I just want him to come back, so I know that he's okay."

Ray moved closer and hugged her again in hopes of cheering her up. Hilary got up and sat in the corner once again. Ray walked behind her but stopped where Max and Tyson lay, well where Tyson lay. Hilary pretended to fall asleep so Ray would to.

When she could hear his rhythmic breathing, she got up nudging Ray on her way over to the barred door to make sure he was asleep. She once again held the cold steel bars in her hot sweaty hands, and sat there for what felt like hours.

The brunette was just nodding off when she heard footsteps and peered through the bars, but couldn't see anything. The next thing she knew, she was being thrown back, and something landing on top of her. She heard someone speaking but it was in a different language. Then a slam of a door then silence.

She rubbed her head before looking at what had landed on top of her. She would have screamed if she were not in so much shock.

It was Kai; this time he was wearing a shirt but she could see a few cuts and bruises, up and down his arms and he was breathing unevenly. She carefully got out from underneath him and looked at his pale face. She kissed him on his forehead, but quickly pulled them back, his forehead was burning hot. Hilary brushed his slate blue bangs out of his face, but they just flopped back again.

"Come on Kai, please wake up," whispered Hilary, as she felt the hot tears forming in her eyes, gently shaking him

Kai groaned and hopelessly tried to move into a sitting position. A small smile appeared on Hilary's face. "Kai, Kai, can you hear me?" Kai nodded. He started to cough which sounded really bad like he was congested. Hilary gasped.

"Kai are you alright?"

Kai didn't move, but opened his crimson orbs halfway and looked at Hilary. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"Kai what did they do to you?" asked the brunette as tears started to roll down her face.

"Don't…cry," croaked Kai as he slowly lifted his hand, and wiped the tears away.

By now Tyson, Max and Ray were awake, and walked over to Kai. "Dude, what happened?" asked the navy haired blader. Max and Ray didn't say anything.

Kai again tried to sit up but failed, so Max and Ray helped him up, and leant him against the wall.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	13. I Though You'd Get a Kick Out Of It

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

After Max and Ray had leant Kai against the wall, the bluenette hissed leaning forward slightly.

"Kai lean back," gently said Hilary still holding his hand. Kai shook his head. "Why?" asked Hilary.

"It hurts," Kai quietly replied, lowering his gaze to his lap.

"What did they do to you?" asked Ray. Kai didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked, and again there was no reply. "Kai, Kai." The brunette brushed back the bangs covering his face and saw that his eyes were closed. "He's passed out you guys," stated Hilary.

Hilary leant against the wall next to Kai, before lying him down on his side, resting his head in her lap so as not to cause any more pain to his back. She took a quick look at Kai's back, wondering why it hurt so much, but because he was wearing a shirt she couldn't see anything, except for a few bloodstains on the top. Hilary ran her hand through Kai's hair a few times, hoping that he would wake up soon.

When Hilary felt a presence next to her, she turned to her right to see Ray, who smiled at her. She gave him a small smile back before turning her gaze back to Kai.

"I know he looks bad now, but he's going to be ok," said Ray as Hilary nodded.

The two of them soon began a conversation, Max and Tyson coming over to join them after a little while. When Max and Tyson started feeling sleepy, they went off to a corner so they could go to sleep. Ray went to sleep not long after them, leaving Hilary the only one awake. The brunette tried to stay asleep long enough just in case Kai woke up, but sleep claimed her just like it did to the other teens in the room.

The four teens were rudely awoken the next morning by the cell door being slammed shut. Hilary rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and turned to look where Kai was lying, only to find the space empty. She turned to Ray, who also had a saddened look on his face.

"What are they going to do to him now?" asked Hilary desperate for an answer. The other three shrugged not really having an answer.

**With Kai**

"Now boy, I've got something to give to you," said Boris as he pushed Kai into the training room.

Boris opened his hand to reveal a black blade sitting on his palm.

"Take it," ordered Boris, as shoved the blade into the boy's hand.

Kai shook his head, dropping the blade to the ground, afraid because of what had happened the last time he had used it.

"No, then your friends will suffer the consequences for you disobedience this time, not you, remember that," sneered Boris. Kai's eyes widened. "Good, now pick up the blade, attach it to the launcher, and destroy the blades I acquired especially for you today."

Kai picked up the dark blade from where it had fallen. After it had been put into his launcher, he turned around to look at the dish, his eyes again widened as he saw three familiar Beyblades launched into the dish.

Boris looked at the expression on Kai's face. "I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be much longer.

Please Review

See ya


	14. Destroyed?

Here is Chapter Fourteen, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Go on then launch the blade and get started. Oh and I almost forgot, you friends will be watching you destroy their blades. So get moving," ordered Boris.

Kai lifted up the launcher and ripped the dark blade, making it land in the middle of the dish, his team mate's blades circling around it. He could feel the dark energy coming from Black Dranzer, and tried to fight it as best as he could.

"Attack them," said Boris. Kai couldn't do it, he didn't know if they were really his team mate's blades or not.

"I said attack, or do I have to remind you of what will happen if you don't," sneered Boris.

'I'm sorry,' mouthed Kai "Black Dranzer attack," shouted Kai.

Black Dranzer sped towards the green blade; the bit beast came out in an effort to protect his master's blade. Kai cursed under his breath, they were real. Black Dranzer came out of his blade, screeched and tore Max's blade to shreds. Kai could see the bit chip glinting in the dull light.

"Good now destroy the other two."

Kai obeyed without a second thought, Black Dranzer's control was getting stronger.

In three minutes three smashed blades lay in the dish, the black blade spinning round them as if admiring its work.

"Good now go and destroy their bit chips," commanded Boris obviously enjoying this.

Kai hesitated for a second before slowly walked over to the dish. He picked up the three bit chips, put them under his foot and crushed them. Hearing the crunch Boris smiled, knowing now they couldn't defend themselves.

"There you go Bladebreakers; your once faithful leader has destroyed your means of uprising against me and your escape. I'm sure you're ever so happy with him."

Kai couldn't look at the screen; instead he stared down at the floor.

"I'll be back soon, so you stay here and be a good boy," said Boris as he slammed the iron clad door shut.

As soon as Boris had gone the screen turned itself off, and then Kai looked around for any cameras, seeing there was none took the bit chips from under his foot, totally undamaged. 'It worked,' he thought as he pocketed them. He then looked round for any Beyblades and spotted a whole pile in the corner. Unluckily most of them were damaged, Kai searched through the pile until he found a few good looking ones.

Just then Boris came back in, "Now it's time to start your training."

"But I already destroyed their blades and their bit chips. Why do I need to train?"

"Because I see Black Drazner hasn't fully taken over your body yet."

"So, does it matter?"

"Yes it matters a lot."

Kai suddenly found it hard to breathe, and tired to suck in as much air as he could, but he couldn't get any. He felt his chest tighten and he fell to his knees.

"Get up boy," shouted Boris. Kai couldn't hear him as he fell onto all fours.

Boris strode over to him and kicked him so he was on his back.

"I said get up," he shouted again.

Kai's eyes were closed and guessed he'd passed out, or maybe was pretending to. So Boris again kicked Kai in the side, he didn't respond, he did it again getting harder each time.

**With the Bladebreakers**

The Bladebreakers were dragged back to their cell after witnessing what their team leader had done, via a screen in a different room. After they had been thrown in and the door was slammed shut, Tyson decided to let out his anger.

"How could Kai do that, I thought he was our friend," shouted Tyson as he punched the wall.

"How did they get our bit beasts?" asked Ray as he checked his pocket to make sure he was seeing properly as did the others.

"They probably took it when we were asleep," guessed Max.

"They what do you mean they Kai was probably the one that took it himself."

"He did say he was sorry," quietly said Hilary.

"But that doesn't bring back our bit beasts Hil," shouted Tyson.

"Just be thankful that you still have your lives and your friend," shouted back Hilary.

"Just because you love him you have to defend him he destroyed our bit beasts Hilary, do you know what that means, no I don't think you do because you've never had one before. How can you defend him anyway he's a traitor now."

"How can you say that Tyson after he just saved your life."

"What do you mean our lives; he most probably did it to save his own."

"Tyson you are so stubborn you know that, didn't you listen to a word he said to us yesterday? Boris would have killed us and you know it, you're just saying that because you want to find new ways to be mad at him," shouted Hilary close to tears.

"Why would I want to find new ways to be mad at him? I already have enough to be mad at him for a lifetime. Hilary our bit beasts our gone and they're not coming back do you understand that?" spat Tyson.

"Yes, I know they were you friends your partners in battle. And I have an idea of how you feel-"

"That's it Hil, you don't. You don't know what it feels like to have a friend like that, to always be by your side, y-"

"Okay Tyson maybe I don't. But you know what Tyson at the moment I don't care how you feel. Do you have any idea of how that made Kai feel, having to do that. His choice was your life or your bit beast what would you do? Isn't it so weird how its takes years to build trust but it can be shattered in seconds," cried Hilary as she went and slumped in the corner her head in her hands.

Max looked at Tyson and then at Hilary not knowing who to go and comfort. In the end the blonde decided to go over and see if Hilary was alright, allowing Tyson a little while to cool off. While Ray stood in the middle of the room, his amber gaze intently studying the stone wall. Tyson stood there shocked for a little while before going off into one corner.

"Kai didn't destroy them," said Ray suddenly causing them all to look at him.

"WHAT! Ray are you blind or were you just not watching. You saw him step on them you heard them break didn't you?" shouted Tyson as he stood up again.

Ray nodded, "But if you noticed he didn't press down with the foot that they were under, he pressed down with the other foot crushing other parts of our blades to make it look like he had done it."

"How do you know? It could have just looked like that."

"But his foot was still in the same place when Boris left, and that's when the screen blacked out."

"Still doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"Tyson you'll see Kai didn't do it, I know he didn't."

They all sat on opposite sides of the room deep in thought.

'I can't believe Tyson said all that stuff, I want him to apologize there was no need for that. I believe what Ray said because I don't think Kai would have done that. I just want him to come back so that I know he's okay. And I will make Tyson apologize to him as well,' thought Hilary.

'I hope Hilary's alright Tyson did say some mean stuff. But I don't know who to believe; I want to believe Ray but maybe he's just saying that because he doesn't want to think about us losing our bit beasts, but then again we did see him step on them and heard it crack. I'm confused at what to think at the moment. I want him to come back so all of this can be cleared up,' pondered Max.

'I'm still so mad at Kai. I feel bad for shouting at Hilary before, even if she does love that traitor. I can't believe Ray is on his side, and I don't know about Max. I'm going to have to apologize to Hilary, but when Kai gets here the first thing I'm going to do is shout,' mulled over Tyson.

'I know I'm right I studied it when he did it, and then I replayed it in my head. He can't have crushed our bit beasts? Right? He was only pretending as not to get us killed or hurt. When he comes back everything will be alright, right?' contemplated Ray, still unsure of himself.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the cell door creaking open and Kai walking in head downcast. He walked past Max and Ray only to be stopped by Tyson.

"Kai I-" But he was stopped by being thrown to the floor.

Tyson gawped like a goldfish before going to get up again while Ray motioned for him to stay.

Ray sat next to him. "Kai are you okay?" Kai didn't answer. "Kai look at me," Kai again ignored him.

Hilary stared at Kai from the side he seemed different but she couldn't place her finger on what.

"Kai please look at me?" pleaded Ray once again Kai ignored him.

"I don't know why you're bothering with that traitor Ray; he's not going to listen to you anymore."

Kai's fists clenched and he growled before glaring at Tyson and everyone in the room gasped. Kai's eyes were no longer completely crimson; they had a thick black line around the pupil, and from there the rest was crimson.

"What happened to him?" gasped Hilary.

"It's the control Black Dranzer has over him," said Ray.

Kai returned to looking downwards.

Tyson stood up and stood in front of Kai, taking him by the shoulders he started to shake him.

"Kai snap out of it and tell me why you destroyed our bit beasts."

"Stop," said Kai looking up his eyes completely crimson again. "I didn't do it. I have them right here" said Kai quickly as he fumbled in his pocket for them. He took them out and gave them to Ray, his hand slightly shaking as if he was afraid of them.

"See I told you Kai would never destroy our bit beasts," smiled Ray happy to have his companion back by his side again. "I think you owe Kai and Hilary a big apology."

Hilary shoved Tyson out of the way and hugged Kai. A smile came to his lips as he hugged her back, glad to see her again. Hilary pulled Kai over to the corner she had been sitting in before.

"Are you alright? You seem worried, scared about something," whispered Hilary.

"…Black Dranzer's control over my body getting stronger and pretty soon I won't be able to fight it. When Black Dranzer has control over me, I go to this place that is really dark, and I can hear all the stuff you say but no matter what I do it doesn't get through."

Hilary gasped. "How do you stop it?"

"I don't know, I've tried everything I can think of, but Boris made it stronger this time…it probably has something to do with the drug he gave me yesterday."

Hilary let go of Kai and looked him straight in the eye, but couldn't see any of the emotion she had felt earlier. She felt his head on her shoulder and looked down to see that he was absolutely exhausted, she smiled he looked so cute when he was tired.

Max and Ray sat beside Hilary, and Kai sat up turning to look at them. Tyson stood away from the group wanting to join in but feeling that he had been a total jerk, felt that he couldn't.

"Tyson what's wrong why are you over there?" asked Kai, Hilary and Ray looked at him, realising that he didn't know.

"I…uh…well…after we saw you 'destroy' our bit beasts I got really mad and said a lot of horrible stuff about you to Hilary and well what I'm trying to say I'm sorry to you and Hilary," apologized Tyson.

"It's okay, I can understand that but next time don't upset Hilary over it okay?" Tyson nodded blushing slightly before joining them.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Max.

"Knowing them, they were talking about lovey dovey stuff," said Tyson.

"Oh Kai I love you sooo much."

"Me too, now kiss me baby," mimicked Tyson, doing kissing noises as well.

"Shut up Tyson," she shouted.

"What wrong with you?" asked Tyson.

She looked at Kai, "It doesn't matter."

In a couple of minutes Tyson and Max were talking away and Ray went over to Hilary.

"What's the matter Hil?" asked Ray.

"Nothing it is okay," she replied.

"Then why did you shout at Tyson?"

"I always shout at Tyson."

"You sounded hurt."

"I…uh I guess I didn't think he was going to apologize."

"The real reason."

"That was the real reason."

"Hilary."

"Uh, fine. It's just that the conversation we had was really serious and then Tyson goes and makes fun of it."

"Well can you tell me what it's about?"

"I don't know."

"You can tell him," mumbled Kai half asleep.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She felt him nod.

Hilary then told Ray what Kai had told her not long ago.

"So if he's here talking to us he won't submit to the control?" asked Ray.

"I think so, I don't really know he didn't say anything about breaking the control," said Hilary. "But the problem is he's getting weaker and Black Dranzer's control is getting stronger, even with Kai sitting here with us, I don't think it will be enough."

"So what do we do?" Ray asked. Hilary shrugged.

The brunette turned round to see that Kai had fallen asleep she smiled as he looked so cute. "Kai," said Hilary as she gently touched his shoulder. Kai jumped and looked around him until his eyes fell on Hilary and he calmed down.

"What?" almost whispered Kai.

"Kai do you have Black Dranzer with you now," asked Hilary, Kai shook his head.

"He thought I would try to destroy it if I was put back in here with you."

"Kai if we just talk to you would that break Black Dranzer's control?" questioned Ray.

Kai shook his head. "It was easy to break just now because I didn't have the bit beast actually on me, as well as Black Dranzer hasn't taken full control yet. Boris even took Dranzer off me to make sure he didn't interfere. Here I got these just in case you needed them," croaked Kai as he took the Beyblades from his pocket. There were all different colours, one of them slightly cracked.

"Thanks," said Ray as he pocketed them, knowing that they may come in handy.

"So what do we do?" sighed Hilary.

"At the moment not much I'm afraid," replied Kai.

Kai, Hilary and Ray looked up when they saw Tyson and Max come over to them.

"Hey, what have you guys been talking about?" asked Tyson as they sat in front of them.

"Can we tell them?" asked Hilary.

Kai looked at Hilary and Ray, then at Tyson and Max, and slowly nodded his head.

A few minutes later and Tyson and Max were up to speed as well.

"So there is really nothing we can do?" asked Max. Kai sadly shook his head.

Kai leaned back against the wall gently and sighed, while Max and Tyson started another conversation with Ray.

Hilary sensed there was something wrong so she pestered him with another question, "Kai are you okay?" He nodded "Are you sure?" He again nodded. "…What happens when Black Dranzer gets total control?"

"…I won't have any control at all, until somebody beats me I guess."

"What did you just say?"

"I won't have any control."

"No the last part."

"Until somebody beats me."

"How come you didn't say that before we could just get Ray or Tyson or Max to Vs you and beat you right?"

"I'm sorry but it's not that easy, if I'm going to keep on coming back here then Boris won't let me bring Black Dranzer. And like I said before since I didn't have it on me that was why the control was so easy to break."

"Oh yes, that's probably why you didn't mention it. So it's good then that you keep on coming back here."

"Yes, but I don't know how much longer I will be allowed to. As since I don't have it on me the control is easier to break, but it's just as easy to regain that control. And once it has full control over me I doubt I'll be coming back," Kai explained to her as Hilary nodded, feeling the feat rising in her chest.

The sounds of two Beyblades knocking together caused them to look up.

"Attack Dragoon."

"Get him Draciel."

"Ssshh, you guys, if any one hears you they'll go and tell Boris," shushed Kai.

"Well, I guess they're having fun," said Hilary. Kai nodded. "Kai how can you get up and train and take what Boris is doing to you aren't you tired?"

"I'm okay, and I have to, I can't let you guys get hurt because of me," he told her sadly. Hilary smiled sadly taking a hold of his hand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	15. Exercise?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The brunette awoke in the middle of the night due to someone moving to her right.

"Mmmm, Kai are you okay?" Kai stopped moving and nodded in the darkness. "Kai are you okay?" she asked again and he realized that she couldn't see him.

"Yes I'm-" but he was interrupted by a coughing fit

Hilary rubbed his back until he had finished. She held his hand and leant on his shoulder but being that close she could hear him wheezing and her head shot back up again.

"Kai are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am, please don't worry," he replied before putting his arm round her, Hilary leaning on him and they fell asleep like that.

**Next Day**

"Stop pretending like you don't know how to do this, and start trying or else," threatened Boris.

"But I am trying," said Kai, but in truth he wasn't so he didn't have to use the dark phoenix's power as much. Kai again launched the blade making it land outside the dish which it then crashed into the wall.

"What did I just tell you boy? Now go retrieve it," shouted Boris as he backhanded the teen.

Kai slowly walked over to where the blade had stopped. He picked it up only to feel the dark power radiating from it. Kai gripped the blade tighter wishing he could just destroy it. A sigh escaped his lips not knowing how much longer he could keep this up.

"You better start using it properly before I get your beloved team-mates involved."

The bluenette made his way back over the beydish knowing that he now had no option but to use it properly.

**With the Bladebreakers **

"How long has it been since Kai left?" asked a very bored Tyson as he lay down.

"For about the hundredth time, I don't know," said Ray. Max laughed at Tyson while Hilary slightly smiled.

**Later that Day**

"Who are these new prisoners Boris told us to take for a little run," asked a boy walking down the corridor of cells.

"I don't know all I know is that there are four of them," said a voice higher than the last one.

"But what do we have to do with them?" asked a deeper voice.

"Well we just have to exercise them a little, give them some food and let them you know relive themselves as they've been cooped up in that cell for God knows how long," said the first voice as he spun the keys round his finger.

"Hey guys did you hear that?" asked Max. The rest of them nodded.

"But I hate running," whined Tyson.

"Oh stop your whining at least we get to get out of here for a while," said Hilary.

**With Kai**

"That's it, now you're doing it."

Kai caught the blade in his hand after again taking out an army of blades.

"Launch blade again," spoke Boris into a microphone attached to his head.

Black Dranzer ripped through them like tissue paper. And then the blade went ram smack into the launcher, and straight through it turned around and quickly returned to its master's hand. There was a mini explosion as bits of the launcher were scattered everywhere.

"I'm bored of battling these pathetic blades, give me a real challenge," ordered Kai as he gave Boris a glare with his dark eyes.

Boris didn't even flinch, "I would let you but our best bladers are busy right now, playing with our new prisoners actually."

"Fine but I want a challenge and I want it today so you better give it to me or else," shouted Kai as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

'Going exactly according to plan.'

As the teens who were talking earlier come in view of the cell door everyone shouted, "Tala."

"Why does everyone always notice you first?" asked Ian.

"Maybe it's because of his red hair so that you could spot him a mile away," smirked Bryan.

"Anyway we guys are taking you lot for a little run and some lunch," said Tala.

"How come you guys are here, we thought after the World Championships a year ago, you left Biovolt?" asked Ray.

"We did, but Biovolt have ways of making people do things," replied Tala.

"Where's Kai?" asked Tyson.

"How the hell should we know?" snapped Bryan.

"Don't mind him he just got up on the wrong side of the cage this morning," chuckled Ian.

"Well I did see him in the corridor, I said hi and he didn't answer me it was like he wasn't even there," answered Tala.

"Did you see his eyes?" asked Ray.

Tala nodded. "They were completely black."

"Completely!" said Ray.

"Yes completely."

"How come this is happening, last time Kai used Black Dranzer this didn't happen," questioned Ray.

"Where Black Dranzer has been improved this control is now harder to beat, so it's so powerful it's like the bit beast actually lives inside your body. That's why his eyes changed colour; how much they had gone black was how much Black Dranzer had control over him," sighed Tala.

"So that's why they were half and half yesterday," stated rather than asked Tyson as Tala nodded.

"Well anyway we have to get you guys outside before Boris finds out that we're just talking to you, and if he does I'm going to say it was your fault!" again snapped Bryan as he stalked away.

"Fine, fine we're coming. Come on you guys," said Tala as he also walked off, while the rest of them in the cell followed suit.

Once they had walked up what felt like a million stairs, they came out on a wide open space. They couldn't go that far as surrounding the space they were in was a fence with barbed wire at the top. The four teens looked around wondering where they were, as they couldn't see the building they had entered in yesterday or the river.

"Okay so we will take you for a little jog round the field then give you some food then you do whatever for five minutes and then we have to get you back okay?" listed Tala.

The Demolition Boys then started to jog which turned into a run.

"Hey what are you guys waiting for Christmas?" shouted Ian. Ray, Hilary and Max looked at each other shrugged then started to run as well leaving Tyson to stand there like a lemon.

"I'd rather prefer to stand here and wait for Christmas," muttered Tyson.

As they finally caught up with the Demolition Boys, Tala asked where Tyson was, Ray just pointed behind him.

When they ran past him again Tala and Bryan grabbed Tyson and started running again.

"Hey guys put me down, I don't want to run," shouted Tyson as he struggled to get out of their grip.

"The more you struggle the tighter we get," smirked Bryan.

"And anyway it wouldn't be fair you have to run like the rest of us," panted Ian.

**With Kai **

'Stop letting Black Dranzer control you, you should be the one in control, not the other way around.'

'Don't listen to her Kai you know you want to listen to me, because if I'm not controlling you then who will get you all the power you can grasp and more.'

'No. Kai listen to me. Think about your friends: Tala, Tyson, Max, Ray, Bryan, Spencer and your girlfriend Hilary. You continue letting Black Dranzer win and you will lose all of that.'

'You don't need that; if you have friends do they get you power? No, I will, you know I'm right Kai, they'll just hold you back but I won't and you know it.'

'Yes Kai you can get power with friends, it's called friendship, it will help you through the toughest times in your life. Power can't help you like that.'

Kai lay on the floor curled up in a little ball, clutching his head as the two phoenixes battled it out in head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" yelled Kai as he eyes flashed from crimson to black, back to crimson then they were dark again.

The phoenixes didn't listen, and even though Dranzer was getting weaker she still carried on trying to help her master.

'Stop it, you're hurting him, you've got to stop.'

'No, because the weaker he is the more power I have over him. Anyway aren't you hurting him as well.'

'You can't do this, you have to stop or you're going to kill him. No I'm not, you're the only one here that's doing that I'm just doing the right thing and trying to get you out of here.'

Kai was getting dizzier and dizzier as they continued to fight, he felt like there was a whirlwind inside his skull that kept on getting faster and faster.

'Oh but I can and I have, and I won't go that far, or maybe I will; I'm not quite sure yet.'

His eyes kept on changing and he was so dizzy that in the end he passed out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	16. Help me!

Here is Chapter Sixteen, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

After they had finished their little exercise session, they all sat and or lay on the floor, some of them hoping they wouldn't have to do that in a little while.

"Was that fun?" laughed Bryan.

Tyson and Max, the only two laying on the floor shook their heads.

"Well I found that quite easy," said Bryan.

"Easy for you maybe," shouted Tyson.

It was quiet for a little while till Hilary decided to break it, "could you tell us anything about Kai, like where he is or if he's alright, anything?"

"Well I don't know exactly where he is, but I know he will have his own room now as Black Dranzer has full control. I don't think that Kai will be in good shape as Black Dranzer will be using his energy to stay in control," explained Tala.

"Okay thanks," she sighed hoping that she had received a better answer.

"All I know is that we have to break that control to get Kai back," stated Tyson.

"Easier said than done," added Ian.

"At least Kai got us back our bit beasts and gave us these temporary blades to use," said Ray.

"What blades? Oh those, they are so crap we could cut through them like tissue paper," stated Bryan.

"Look we're going to take you to eat now during that time I'll try to get you better blades, okay," suggested Tala. They all nodded in response.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer took the four teens to the canteen while Tala went off in another direction.

Ray noticed that the canteen was completely deserted and he voiced his thoughts.

"Well because they have lunch later," replied Ian.

They had almost finished when Tala came back hands in his pockets.

"Here you go," he announced, placing the blades on the table. There were three blades all pretty much alike, but the only difference was that one was white, another was green and the last one was purple.

Tyson, Max and Ray placed their bit chips in their new temporary blades, with a click before pocketing them.

"Tala what do we do with the other ones?" asked Tyson. He just took them off him and binned them.

"Here we are at our last stop of the day," said Tala pointing to a door.

"What is it?" asked Tyson. Bryan smacked his hand against his forehead.

"It's a toilet you idiot," shouted Ian.

"Oh."

"Well you can all go in at once as they are many lovely toilets to choose from," sarcastically said Ian.

The Bladebreakers all cautiously crept in, even Hilary.

They all came out moments later also trying to breathe in as much clean air as possible.

"Those toilets are disgusting," exclaimed Tyson.

Ian just smirked as they walked off in the direction of the cells.

"Here you go boys and girl your lovely accommodation," joked Bryan. They all smiled at him before stepping in.

"We will be allowed out again right?" inquired Tyson. Tala just shrugged.

"When will we be able to see Kai?" asked Hilary really worried about her boyfriend whom she hadn't seen in what felt like days.

Again Tala shrugged, "if I see him I'll try and talk some sense into him okay. But I'm not promising anything."

The others nodded before all sitting down in the dingy cell while Tala reluctantly closed the door but knew what the consequences would be if he didn't.

Later that day Tala was coming back from training but instead of heading for his own room, he went in search of Kai's. He opened every door that he could; hoping that one of the locked ones wasn't his room before coming to a darkened room with a figure lay sprawled on the floor. He switched on the light only to recognize the figure as Kai.

The redhead picked him up and lay him on the bed. He then went to leave, at least now knowing where his room was when he heard Kai moan signalling that he was waking up.

Kai sat up looked around the room with crimson eyes before landing on Tala, who sighed knowing that it was Kai and not Black Dranzer.

"Tala, help me," whispered Kai before he eyes turned black which caused Tala to gasp and stepped back.

"Tala wait!" he heard Kai call and it did really sound like Kai. So he turned around to see a pair of blood red orbs staring back at him.

"Kai are you okay?" he asked cautiously not really knowing if Black Dranzer was fooling him or not.

"Tala help me please, don't make me go back please," begged Kai the desperateness clear in his voice.

This shocked the redheaded blader and he moved closer to the distressed boy only for his eyes to turn that dark shade again which caused him to step back.

"Kai!" he shouted.

"Don't bother, no matter how much you scream and shout he won't answer you," snickered Black Dranzer.

"Can't I just speak to him for five minutes," pleaded Tala.

He shook his head, "aww I'm afraid not."

"Why won't you let him go?" demanded Tala.

"Simple, he's the only one strong enough to house me. If I was in your body I would have killed you by now," he smiled.

"Fine, but why don't I challenge you to a Beyblade match, if I win you let Kai go and that means getting out of his body," stated Tala.

"What happens if I win?" asked Black Dranzer smiling a little.

"…you get my bit beast," hesitated Tala.

"Seems fair," agreed Black Dranzer.

"3…2…1…Go Shoot!" they shouted launching their blades.

At first Tala thought he had the upper hand but it turns out that Black Dranzer had just been toying with him. He had tried his best, but it seems like that wasn't good enough. Tala stood there shocked as his blade whizzed past his ear, he fell to his knees and hung his head in defeat. He lifted his head when a bright blue light filled the room. He wanted to look away, he didn't want to see this, but he couldn't, his eyes were transfixed on the scene in front of him. Right now Tala wished that he could close his ears the same way he could close his eyes or mouth so it would block out the dreadful cry of his bit beast being taken away from him. He shakily got to his feet heading towards the door the cackle of Black Dranzer not far behind.

Tala trudged back to his room heart heavy and scared of what Boris would do once he found out that he had tried to free Kai.

Bryan had wondered where his team captain had gone to and went in search of him. He hadn't been searching long and found his sad figure shuffling down the corridor hands in his pockets.

"Hey Tala, where've you been?" he shouted.

"I was…um…I was somewhere," he said before quickly walking past his team mate wanting to avoid any more questions as to where he had or what he had been up to. But it seems like that wasn't the case.

"Hey Tala where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter, I was doing something somewhere, where and what doesn't really matter okay," he replied rudely before storming of leaving Bryan with a puzzled look on his face.

Tala finally reached his room without bumping into anymore of his friends. He sighed before flopping down on the 'bed' wondering how they were going to beat Black Dranzer and when he had gotten so strong.

The redhead had been lying there lost in his thoughts for a little while when a knock sounded from his door, causing him to sit up and look at it for a little while. The knock sounded again and a sigh escaped his lips knowing the person wasn't going to go away.

"Come in," he shouted as he sat up. Bryan poked his head round the door. Tala sighed before asking, "What do you want now Bryan?"

"What happened? You seemed really upset?" he asked the concern clear in his voice as he closed the door.

"I went to see Kai," Tala said quietly.

"Don't you mean Black Dranzer, and…"

"And…what?"

"What happened?"

"…I challenged him to a battle and lost," he sighed solemnly not looking at Bryan.

"So you…"

"Yes! And I don't need you reminding me. I'm sorry Bryan I'm not upset at you, it's just he's gotten so strong, and I don't know how we're going to beat him."

"Well why don't we get Tyson and his friends to help us, and then we all fight together?" suggested Bryan.

"Well we could but Black Dranzer would just pick us off one by one, only toying with us not using his full strength like he did with me," replied Tala wanting to do something to save their trapped friend.

"Maybe, but I have admit Tyson and the others are quite strong so with all of us combined we could beat him," said Bryan hoping to make Tala feel better.

The two teens sat there in thought when it was broken moments later by Tala.

"Hey I've got an idea," he shouted. He quickly told his friend as they almost ran out hope in their hearts.

Black Dranzer lay there lounging on the 'bed'. He was so bored Boris had promised him stronger bladers and he wondered if he was going to stick with it. Tala had been a piece of cake and wondered if there were any stronger ones that would actually give him challenge here.

Meanwhile Kai sat huddled up in a little ball at the back of his mind scared of the darkness around him. He felt so weak, so tired. He knew Black Dranzer was draining his energy so that he could stay in control which meant that Kai wouldn't be able to do anything.

The trapped boy felt so helpless, he couldn't do anything to help or warn his friends. He already felt guilty for taking his best friend's bit beast he couldn't let Black Dranzer take his team mates as well. He stood up, instantly feeling the need to lie down and sleep, he tried to move forward but an invisible force pulled him backwards, he fell to floor exhausted.

'There's no use trying to get out Kai, you'll only tire yourself out,' he heard Black Dranzer's words echo around him.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Simple, to get more power, to get stronger, to be the best. Isn't that what you've always wanted?'

'Maybe, but not like this. Can't I make a deal with you or something,' Kai knew this wasn't right he should be the one controlling his own body not this thing that was in there right now.

'Depends what kind of deal.'

'Let me be in control, and I'll listen to whatever you say, please,' begged Kai desperate to get out of this darkness that was consuming him.

'I'll consider it,' Kai sighed knowing that meant no, of course he wouldn't let him have complete control as then he could try and break Black Dranzer's connection with him. So Kai sat there, hurt, weak, trapped and helpless trying to find some means of escape out of the confines of his own mind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	17. Dranzer

Here is Chapter Seventeen, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Pink –Cosmos, knowlee, Kais Devil, n231, Ryuusei-Risa, VGMaster04, storm-of-insanity, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

The Bladebreakers all sat bored beyond belief in their cell, wishing they had something better to do. They had talked for a little while but soon ran out of things to say. Hilary couldn't understand how the Demolition Boys could each have their own room and not go insane from the boredom.

Tyson and Max sat together fiddling with their new blades, while Ray went over to talk to Hilary.

"Hey."

"Hi Ray. When do you think we'll see Kai again?" Ray shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. I know you didn't know the answer, I just had to ask."

Ray then tried to take up a conversation with Hilary. Soon enough they all started to get sleepy after this morning's run.

Tyson and Max fell asleep in one corner of the room still clutching their blades, Ray was over in the other corner curled up like a cat asleep near Hilary, who was the only one awake. She had just one person in her mind at the moment, and she couldn't get him out: Kai

Hilary was just so worried about him, but at least she knew something after what Tala had told her this morning. She just hoped that next time Tala would tell her something more positive. The brunette didn't know how long she had been sitting there but had at last begun to feel sleepy, her thoughts still consumed by Kai.

Black Dranzer had decided to get up bored with being in the confines of his room. He was still contemplating the proposal Kai had asked of him yesterday and wondered if he should take it. If he did then he would be the helpless one stuck in the back of his mind, but then again he could always twist it, and tell him that if Kai were to do anything to help his friends he'd take full control again and this time there'd be no way out and maybe hurt his friends along the way. Then again Kai could try to break the bond between them, and then he realized that he hadn't heard from Dranzer in a long while. Oh well, good riddance to bad rubbish. Black Dranzer smirked as he finally made it to his destination, Boris' office.

Kai was now lying on what he thought was the floor, curled up in a little ball. Feeling himself getting weaker and weaker wondering what would happen to him when all of his energy had been drained by Black Dranzer. Kai could see everything that Black Dranzer did, but thought that it was a bit of a shame that he couldn't hear his thoughts, as then maybe he would have a chance at defeating him for good. He also hoped that he couldn't hear his thoughts, or else he was done for.

A few moments later Kai felt some warmth enter him and soon a bright red light filled the darkness.

"Dranzer?" Kai managed to croak out.

"Yes it is me Master Kai. I have finally broken past the barriers of evil that now surrounds your mind. I have come to help you."

"How?"

"By giving you some of my strength, I have heard what you plan to do."

"But how? I thought that you couldn't get to me."

"We still share a bond Master Kai, and I am still able to hear your thoughts even if I'm not in your mind, but unfortunately you can't hear mine. I have to hurry if he finds me here he will not let you go ahead with what you want to do."

As soon as Dranzer had finished talking Kai again felt warmth enter him, and he felt stronger and had felt a stronger will to want to get out of here, but also noticed that his beloved bit beast looked exhausted.

"Dranzer are you okay?"

Dranzer nodded, "It is tiring coming in here, and putting up a barrier so Black Dranzer can't hear our conversation."

Kai nodded and hugged Dranzer thankful for what she had done for him, her feathers encasing him in warmth and love, something he hadn't felt at all in a long time and especially in this cold and desolate place.

"Now go Dranzer before you tire yourself completely, I don't want him to catch you." Dranzer looked at her master with saddened eyes and just like she appeared she was gone in a bright flash of red light, darkness covering him once more.

Black Dranzer had just come out of Boris' office pleased with himself, a smirk on his features. He had also felt Dranzer enter his mind and had tried to contact Kai, and the strange thing was he didn't know if they had actually met up or if she had seen him at all, and this angered him wondering what that stupid phoenix had done now. Black Draner stopped at the training room and soon enough in came Kai's pathetic team; he again smirked at how upset and angry they looked.

Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer had also noticed their arrival, and turned round only to see Black Dranzer standing there in front of them and they cursed, knowing exactly what he planned on doing.

Black Dranzer got ready to launch and the Bladebreakers followed suit.

"3…2…1…Go Shoot!" shouted a guard, while Boris watched this scene from his office.

Black Dranzer circled the other blades toying with them, and they knew it. Soon enough the Bladebreakers were losing while Black Dranzer hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Okay, I've had enough this match is boring me. Attack now!" he shouted as his blade went in for the kill the bit glowing as Black Dranzer came out in his true form. But they all noticed something different about the Black Dranzer bit beast, the eyes, the way it held itself and the way it tried to hold back against the attacks it was administering to the other blades, it was as if the bit beast didn't want to hurt them.

As Black Dranzer went to destroy their blades and capture their bit beasts the blade just stopped and spun there on the spot, and no matter how much the Black Dranzer in Kai's body shouted at it, it didn't move. Finally it started to move in the opposite direction and soon flew out of the stadium. They wondered what had happened, had Black Dranzer lost on purpose. It was then that they realised the signs from before and that if Black Dranzer was the one controlling the body. Then Kai must have been the one in the bit beast.

The Bladebreakers all cheered as Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer all took a sigh of relief. Whereas Boris was enraged, how could this happen, Kai was going to get punished not for just lying to him and giving them back the bit beasts. He thought Black Dranzer having his body as a host would be repayment for that, but he could see it wasn't, but he was also going to punish him for throwing the match, and he would get punished and punished bad.

Kai now lay exhausted on the 'floor' in the back of his mind after having returned to the beyblade which had placed him here. He knew that Boris would be furious and would get him somehow and he could feel Black Dranzer's rage all around him, knowing he would get it later. He also knew that he wouldn't get a chance to control his body, but at least he had stopped him from battling his friends and taking their bit beasts, well for now at least.

Kai thought of the ways that Boris might punish him before passing out his friends happy faces flashing in his mind, the face of his girlfriend being the last thing he had seen. Somewhere else in a dingy cell was Hilary, a smile on her face because the last thing that she had seen was her boyfriend's smiling face.

Kai sat up panting as he tried to forget the memories that had plagued his subconscious. Bit by bit the memories he was remembering were getting worse and worse. It was probably because he was in here and sighed opening his eyes. Then again he could have left them closed as he was greeted with darkness either way. He sighed again and stretched his body screaming out in pain as he felt something warm trickle down his arms and back, and he guessed that he had reopened some of his wounds. He brought his knees up to his chest, his body yelling at him to stop but he found comfort in hugging himself as there was no one else around here. Kai wondered how he was going to get out of here now, and then wondered if he would ever see his friend's faces again, if he would ever see Hilary again.

Later that night Black Dranzer was called down to the Lab and Kai wondered what was going to happen. Kai just closed his eyes and lay down again, it was probably going to be some routine test on how well Black Dranzer was getting on, just like yesterday night. It was silent for longer than usual, and Kai opened his eyes wondering what was going on.

Upon opening his eyes the bluenette saw the scientist putting several electrodes on his temple and forehead. So Kai just closed his eyes again guessing that they were going to monitor his brain function as well as Black Dranzer's.

A small yelp escaped his lips when he felt a sharp shock through his body. Kai sat up wondering what was happening.

"Did you like that Kai?" sneered a familiar voice, causing Kai to turn round so that he could see who was talking. "It's your punishment for going against our wishes earlier," Boris told him an evil smirk on his face.

Kai didn't say anything and just turned so his back was now facing him, not that he could see. The bluenette lay down thinking that that one little shock had been nothing, but his opinion was changed when he felt a larger shock to his system.

The shocks carried on for the next 10 minutes getting bigger and bigger. Kai knew they were waiting for him to scream, but he kept a tight hold on his lip knowing that they could only charge him with so many volts. Kai lay on the floor panting, hoping that they were over now. There was one last shock that caused Kai to curl up. Once it had finished he straightened out thankful that he hadn't let a scream pass his lips.

'Hopefully this will remind you where your place is.' Black Dranzer told him before even more darkness claimed his world.

The bluenette woke up and rolled onto his back causing him to hiss because of the state his body was in. Kai sat up his aching body telling him to lie down again. He looked at his body and saw a few burns here and there and guessed from the pain in his legs that he would find a few there as well.

Just then a flash of red light; broke through the darkness and Kai stood up knowing that it was Dranzer. As soon as she appeared Kai ran over to her and the bit beast looked happy that her master was happy to see her. Kai hugged his beloved phoenix and felt warmth travel through his body and he knew that Dranzer was healing him, and he thanked her.

"Master Kai, I know you do not have a plan as to how to get out of here yet, but your friends are thinking of one as we speak," she told him. Kai nodded and smiled.

"Dranzer thank you so much for all you have done for me, I really appreciate it. But you must go before you tire yourself out. You're a long way from your bit chip and putting up this shield in here as well as healing me, is only making you weaker," he said starting to worry about his bit beast.

She smiled knowing that her master would only worry if she didn't go soon, but she still had a saddened look in her eyes at the thought of having to leave him here with this monster that was cloned from her own DNA.

In another flash of red light Dranzer was gone as quickly as she had appeared, and Kai was yet again left in the darkness. Soon he fell asleep a smile etched on his features as another plan came to mind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	18. Plan?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; VGMaster04, Pink –Cosmos, knowlee, storm-of-insanity, Kais Devil, Kirdari, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The brunette leant against the wall, eyes closed in the cell they had been assigned bored out of her skull. They had been allowed out a couple of hours ago to get some exercise, go to the toilet, get something to eat and just talk to Tala and the others for a little while. They didn't find out anything new though.

Hilary sighed and looked over at her friends who were talking. She didn't feel much like talking, or doing anything else for that matter. She remembered what had happened yesterday during the beybattle against Black Dranzer. This caused her to smile, as Kai was still trying to help them in whatever way possible.

Hilary just really wanted to help her boyfriend, to set him free from Black Dranzer's control. They had started talking about a plan before with the Demolition Boys, but it hadn't really developed anymore than that, and she wondered why.

Ray noticed that Hilary was in deep thought and wondered over to her to find out what she was thinking about.

"Hey Hil," he greeted.

"Hi Ray," she greeted back.

"Are you okay over here?" he asked, she just nodded and sighed, but Ray knew that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Hilary, please tell me." She was staring at her hands for a while before turning to look at him, seeing concern in his amber orbs.

"I'm just really worried about Kai. I just wonder if we're ever going to get him out of there, and if so how? Remember when we were talking about that plan earlier today, to try and get Kai out? We never went any further with that did we, why?" She told him, as Ray just nodded.

"Well we were just talking about what we could do, but in doing it we are risking a lot, including our lives as well," he warned her, and Hilary nodded determined to get Kai back. "Also we have been discussing it between us for a little while. Feel better now?" he asked, she just smiled and nodded.

"Well come on then tell me this great plan of yours," she smiled. Ray turned round properly to face her, telling her everything that they had been discussing for the past twenty minutes.

Kai lay on his back too tired to do anything else, and he hoped that his friends and girlfriend were okay. He sighed and rolled onto his side, wincing as he put pressure on the wounds on this side of his body. A sigh escaped his lips; he was bored out of his mind, but wished that actually could happen. Kai's thoughts went back to yesterday when he remembered the battle which had been against Black Dranzer and his team. It was then that he remembered Dranzer's words, and moments later the plan that had entered his mind the yesterday as he was falling asleep came to mind again.

Hilary hugged Ray after he had told her the plan, liking it. She really did believe that this would work and free Kai, even though they could get hurt in the process. The two of them turned to general conversation for a little while before joining the others, and then Hilary brought up the plan again and they discussed when to put it into action. They decided the sooner the better, but didn't know when they were going to be allowed out again.

The bluenette lay on his side eyes shut his mind blank which was unusual for him. A sigh escaped his lips, he did feel a bit better as he had been resting and not thinking about anything. This wasn't working fast enough for him and he wondered what else he could do. He thought that maybe if he fell asleep it would speed things up, but he also remembered the nightmares that plagued him when he fell asleep. He decided to try and sleep anyway, knowing that this could be his one chance to get out of here. As sleep started to claim his mind he felt a great warmth travel through his body, and it felt so familiar but he fell asleep before he could identify it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will be longer.

Please Review

See ya


	19. Putting it into Action

Here is Chapter Nineteen, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The Bladebreakers sat in their cell, dotted around it thinking over their plan, and trying to see any flaws in it. Really hoping that there weren't any.

"Hey you guys I've got an idea," piped up Hilary, a smile appearing on her face. They all turned round to look at her.

"Go on then," urged Tyson, wanting to hear it now.

"Well instead of waiting to be called to battle Kai again. Next time Tala and the others come to let us out, we could ask them to take us to where Kai is staying and you guys along with Tala and his team could challenge him to a match," suggested Hilary, thinking that it was better as then they could be waiting for ages. They all nodded agreeing with her.

"But what happens if we're not strong enough to beat him," asked the blonde.

"Yes and what happens if he takes our bit beasts?" asked Tyson, not wanting to be separated from Dragoon.

Hilary shrugged, not knowing how to answer those questions, and just hoped that the questions they had asked didn't actually happen.

Just then they heard a voice behind them which caused them to jump and slowly turn around, thinking that it was Boris or Voltaire or someone similar. They all sighed with relief when they saw a familiar red head standing there.

"Hey Tala, what are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

"I'm not here by myself, Bryan is with me," he said, as the lighter haired teen poked his head in view of the cell before disappearing. "I'm here because we need your guys help. Also I heard what Hilary said and I think that we could pull that off," he told them as the lavender haired boy came into full view.

"Hey Tala what do I do with this guy?" asked Bryan as they all noticed he was carrying an unconscious guard.

"Just leave him round the corner or something," he told him as Bryan handed him a ring of keys.

Tala then unlocked the cell door, it making a loud creak as it did. They all quietly crept out as Tala shut and locked it before following him down the corridor.

"You guys know if you vs. him you could lose your bit beasts right?" they all nodded, but all they wanted to do was save their friend.

When they came to a corridor with doors lining either side, Bryan quickly went in the two either side of them, and came out with Ian and Spencer. They both had determined looks on their faces, so Tala guessed that Bryan had told them what they were about to do. He just hoped that it didn't end for them like it did for him.

They then sneaked down the rest of this corridor, before going down a few more. Tala was always the first round corners, just in case a guard was patrolling the hallways. When they finally reached the corridor that contained Kai's room, they sneaked down it as quietly as possible not wanting Black Dranzer to hear them. Just in case he called Boris or a guard.

Tala was the one to open the door, and a ray of light fell on a sleeping form on the 'bed' in the dark room. They all then crept in not wanting to wake him up just yet.

Once everyone was in the room Tala slammed the door shut hoping that, that would wake him up, but he didn't even flinch. Tala wondered if he had been given drugs and was now supposed to be asleep so that they could take effect. He just hoped that that wasn't the case, as they really wanted to battle him now. The red headed blader moved closer to Kai's sleeping form, only for him to shoot up into a sitting position, which caused Tala to step a few paces backwards from shock.

"I've been wondering when you were going to get here," he told them getting off of the bed.

"Yes well we're here now, and we're come to challenge you to a beybattle," said Tyson moving forward as well.

Black Dranzer stared at him before starting to laugh. "Oh really, and what makes you think that you can defeat me, when your best blader couldn't," he told them pointing at Tala who looked toward the ground, feeling everyone turn to look at him.

"We're not going to vs. you one by one; it'll be all of us against you. That is unless you're scared?" smirked Bryan enjoying this.

"Of course I'm not scared. If you want a beybattle like that then fine, I'll give you one. But not in here I don't want your smashed Beyblades to cause a mess in my room," he told them before walking out.

They all then followed the possessed body of their friend and team mate down the corridor, hoping that they could beat him and free Kai. They walked down the cold darkened corridors of this place, not caring anymore if they met any guards at the moment as Black Dranzer wanted to battle them. So technically they weren't sneaking around anymore, the only issue would be why the Bladebreakers were out of their cell.

When they finally arrived at the training room that they battled Black Dranzer in last time, they all filed in. Black Dranzer led them over to a large silver beydish; the Beybladers all gathering around it as they took out their launchers and Beyblades.

"Before we start, I'd like it if you were to state the terms of this battle," he smiled at them getting his launcher and blade ready.

"If we win then you have to get out of Kai's body and promise never to return, you also have to give us back Wolborg," stated Tyson.

"I don't know about not ever returning but okay and if I win?"

"Not that it's going to happen but you get our bit beasts," smirked Bryan with confidence.

"Oh really, you actually think that you're going to win. How cute," said Black Drazner as he again started to laugh.

"Okay can you stop laughing now so we can start the battle already," sighed Tala wanting to get this over and done with so that they could have their friend back.

"Whatever you say."

"Ready, three…two…one…Go Shoot!" They all shouted in unison as eight different coloured blades shot into the stadium.

All the blades then followed the dark one for a while, all of them just circling the dish. Black Dranzer thought that this was funny, as now that they had started the battle they didn't know what to do to defeat him. He then broke away from the line hoping that that would confuse them. Instead they all scattered around the dish in different positions ready to attack. The smile was then wiped off of Black Dranzer's face as he now knew that they meant business.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	20. Battle Royal

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The redhead smirked at the expression on Black Dranzer's face, and knew that they had surprised him. Black Dranzer then tried to attack each blade, but as he did more blades surrounded him, attacking him from each side. Soon enough this got tiring for him, and he just blew them away with the power from his blade.

Again they scattered around the dish, but now Black Dranzer has caught onto their little scheme and attacked one blade. As they came toward him, he pushed that blade forward and they ended up attacking one of their own instead of him.

"See I told you that you couldn't beat me," shouted Black Dranzer.

"Shut up, the battle isn't over yet," shouted back Tyson.

Black Dranzer then got an idea and sent his dark blade in for the kill, but instead of a black phoenix appearing, a snow white wolf did instead. Tala stood there transfixed, staring at his bit-beast.

Bryan saw Tala's expression and knew that he had to snap him out of it; otherwise he would get knocked out. "Tala, it's not Wolborg as you know him. Black Drazner has taken over his mind, so snap out of it and fight back," he shouted. Tala blinked before looking over at Bryan and smirking before focusing on the match again.

Black Drazner had Wolborg attack all of Tala's team mates before attacking him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight back. Tala let his blade get pushed back by his bit beast, but then Bryan's words rung in his head and his silver blade held its ground before knocking the other blade back.

The blades then all made a line, Black Dranzer thought that it was another attempt at teamwork, and rammed straight into it. Not knowing that that's exactly what they wanted him to do. All the blades were then pulled round into a circle as if connected by some invisible bond, around the dark blade. A mild look of surprise was supported on Kai's possessed face, but it soon disappeared as he knew a way to get out of it. Suddenly the blades started to spin round in a circle, slowly getting faster and faster; until it was just a blur of colours. The circle started to get smaller and smaller as blades came away from it. This was until only two blades were left; a white and a grey one.

They finally moved in for the kill and they threw the blade up into the air. It did a few flips in the air before landing on the rim of the beydish before sliding down back into the middle again, as if it mocking their useless attempt at an attack.

"You think that is going to beat me? I suggest you think again," Black Dranzer laughed.

"No we were just giving you a taste of what we can really do," shouted back Bryan, not knowing that the battle would be going so well.

Black Drazner knew that they weren't using their full power, but then again neither was he.

The blades were again all in a line, but Black Dranzer wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. "You may be able to pull it off once, but twice. I think that's just pushing it," he said.

All the bladers smirked knowing that their next plan was working. They then each went in two at a time attacking the blade in front of them. Each blade came out of the line in a random order, so that he couldn't tell who was going to go next.

As each blade hit Black Dranzer's it got pushed back, until it neared the rim of the stadium. As the next blade came, Black Dranzer moved out of the way and took that as his chance to knock the purple blade out of the stadium.

"No!" shouted Ian as he ran round to get his blade.

"Remember, I get your bit beast now," he smirked before another beast was added to his collection.

Now the rest of them were angry after witnessing that scene and tried to fight harder this time using more of their strength and power. Sadly a green blade was knocked out next.

"No," shouted Max falling to his knees.

They all turned round to look at their fallen comrade as he watched his bit beast being taken away from him.

Seeing another blade knocked out, they now doubted that they had the strength to defeat Black Dranzer and get their friend back.

All of them turned towards the evil beast possessing Kai's body. His eyes having turned even darker if possible and an evil smirk was plastered on his face.

"Oh dear, there goes another one. It looks like you're not doing so well after all is it?" he laughed.

"You just wait and see, we'll beat you and you'll be eating those words," angrily shouted Tyson.

Kai sat in his darkened mind watching the scene unfold in front of him. He so desperately wanted to help them, but Black Dranzer wouldn't let him be the bit beast again because of what had happened last time. Then another idea struck Kai. He realized that he had gathered up enough strength now, but for how long would he be able to pull it off for he didn't know. Kai just prayed and hoped that it would work, as he may be their last chance.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. As you know by now I can't write beybattles, and for this I'm sorry, I tried…

Please Review

See ya


	21. It's Just You and Me

Here is Chapter Twenty-One of Rare, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; knowlee, storm-of-insanity, Dakr Kaiser, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

The bluenette trapped in his own mind turned his back on the scene in front of him and focused on the task ahead. He didn't get very far as the noise of the battle kept disturbing him. When he finally managed to find a way to drown out all the background noise, he set out to do what he had planned.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Go Falborg!"

"Go Driger!"

"Go Wolborg!"

"Go Seaborg!"

The five members left shouted as their blades went to attack Black Dranzer's. Unfortunately they all he was able to doge all their attacks, which caused him to laugh at their failure.

Kai sat there feeling himself getting weaker already, and wondered if he could do this at all. He shook his head and focused again, he had to do this.

The redheaded teen looked down at their blades circling the dish, hoping and pleading that they would win. As if they didn't then they might not have another chance to get Kai back.

Tyson looked over at Ian and Max sitting there staring at the match before them. He could tell that they were hurting inside, as their eyes looked empty and their faces expressionless. His sorrow for his team mates then turned into anger.

"Black Dranzer!" Black Dranzer looked up at Tyson no smirk on his face this time. "You know what? We're going to beat you and get our friend back, as well as everyone's bit beasts," he shouted at him.

The smirk then reappeared on his face. "Oh really? Somehow I don't think so. Attack!" The jet black blade ran in and knocked into a dark blue blade, surprising the owner which caused his blade to be knocked out. Then another spirit was added to his collection, as the former owner fell to his knees in shock.

Kai now felt a bit light headed as he sighed glad that he had completed the first stage of his plan. Now whether he could manage the rest was a different story. He just hoped that he could, as he knew how much this battle depended on his freedom.

The remaining bladers went in for another attack, all together this time. Luckily Black Dranzer wasn't able to doge their attacks and go pushed back a few paces. Even though they knew that they were doing no real harm, they had to believe that they were doing something so that they didn't give up hope. So the battle continued, all the blades circling around the dish, attacking the opponent every now and again, hoping that one attack would catch them off guard and create an opening.

"No!" shouted Ray and Brayn as their blades flew past them. Black Dranzer laughed evilly as the tiger and falcon spirits were sucked into his blade.

Now it was only Tyson and Tala left and they knew that they were doomed. They looked at each other hoping to find an answer to their problem, but of course there wasn't one.

"Well it looks like you're down to your two best bladers. It's a bit of a shame really that after I beat you, I only get one bit beast. Oh well it can't be helped. I'll still have fun taking that last one," he told them smirking evilly. This just caused Tyson and Tala's rage to soar even higher.

"Go Wolborg!" shouted Tala as his blade went in for the kill. He managed to hit Black Dranzer, before pushing him all the way to the edge of the dish. Dragoon then came up behind and gave him a helping hand. Hope grew in their chest like a steady fire, only to be put out when Black Dranzer turned the tables moving so that Tala's blade flew out and pushed Tyson's back.

Tala also fell to his knees, as even though he had already lost his faithful bit beast, he felt guilt run through his system as he was letting Kai down. As now he couldn't help him any longer.

"Well, well. It looks like it's just you and me," Black Dranzer smirked. "Now we'll see who the best is."

"Which of course is me," said Tyson a smile on his face again.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you, you don't know what you're up against."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Go Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!" he shouted as his blade started to spin round causing a mini tornado to appear, trapping the dark blade in it.

For once during the battle he looked surprised and scared and it gave them hope. Hope that Tyson could actually pull off a win.

There was then a bright flash of light with a red tinge to it and they looked around the room wondering where it came from, even Black Dranzer. They all soon stopped and turned back to the match in front of them, only for them to gasp in shock. There was another Beyblade spinning in the dish, but they couldn't see anyone controlling it. Only Tala and Black Dranzer knew who the blade belonged to.

"I did it," whispered Kai collapsing on all fours, as he felt heat coursing through his body. He was now back and ready to fight, even if it was from the confines of his own mind.

"Well done Kai," congratulated Tala, while the others looked at him as if he were mad.

"But Tala Kai's not here-" started Tyson but was cut off by the sound of metal hitting against metal. They all looked down to see the blue blade viscously attacking Black Dranzer as though it had a mind of its own.

Tyson then finally recognised the blade and got what Tala had said before. "Yes come on Kai you can do it," cheered Tyson. The others also looked at Tyson strangely still not getting it themselves. So they turned to Tala for an explanation.

"Kai's called the blade from wherever to come help us defeat Black Dranzer. Kai who is trapped in his own mind, would find this very hard because of the energy he would be using up. So Tyson has got to make this count, as the blade could stop at any moment," he made clear.

Smiles appeared on their faces and they turned back to the match, "Come on Kai, Tyson. You two can do this," they shouted really hoping that Kai's efforts weren't in vain.

Kai was now on his knees panting, trying his best to control Dranzer. He just hoped that when he passed out, Dranzer would still carry on fighting as then maybe, just maybe they would be able to win.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	22. Say Goodbye

Here is Chapter Twenty-Two, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Kai went on all fours trying to take in as much air as his lungs would allow him. He had bit his lip in an attempt not to scream; because of how he was fighting he was physically linked to Dranzer, so they both felt each other's pain.

"Come on Kai, if you can hear me remember that attack we recently practiced together. Let's use it now, it might be our last chance," shouted Tyson looking straight at him.

Kai managed to pull himself in to a standing position panting heavily, and looked at the beydish wondering if he had enough energy to pull that off. He sighed knowing that it didn't really matter now as it was all or nothing. Tala looked over at Tyson wondering what he was talking about. Well whatever it was, he just hoped that it worked.

Dranzer moved so that she was spinning right next to Dragoon.

"Alright Kai, you know what to do," shouted Tyson, a smile on his features.

Dragoon began to quickly spin around Dranzer, soon creating a tornado around her.

"Ha, you think by attacking your own team mate you have a chance of beating me," cackled Black Dranzer.

"That's what you think," smiled Tyson.

Suddenly the tornado stopped and Dranzer was nowhere to be seen. Black Dranzer looked all around the dish wondering where that damn phoenix had gotten to. All of a sudden a ferocious heat came from up above causing everyone including Black Dranzer to look up. They saw Kai's blade coming down at an exceptional rate. The royal blue blade was now covered in red flames; with Dranzer hovering above her beyblade, screeching in victory.

The moment Dranzer landed on the dark blade the floor began to shake and a cracking noise was heard. They all looked over to the bit beast possessing their friend, only to see him leaning on one knee a hurt expression on his face. Tyson had a stern look on his face as he waited for the dust to clear; hoping and praying that Kai's attack had worked.

As soon as it cleared everyone gasped and tears sprung to Hilary's eyes. Dranzer was still spinning while the jet black blade lay on its side the bit chip slightly cracked.

"Yes! We did it!" shouted Tyson jumping up and pumping his fists into the air.

"Don't be so sure," said a malicious voice. The smiles faded from their faces as they looked over at Kai's body.

"But we won, which means you have to give our bit beasts and Kai back," angrily said Hilary.

"I'll give you back your bit beasts," he sneered as the cracked bit chip began to glow and their bit beasts were safely let out. "But Kai is staying with me," he told them standing up, his bangs covering his facial features.

"We had a deal, you were supposed to give him back if we won," shouted Tala moving towards him.

Black Dranzer began to laugh before bringing something out of his pocket, everyone gasped.

"I had saved this for another occasion, but if I can't have Kai. Then none of you can," he smiled evilly placing the blade over his chest.

"No!" shouted Hilary, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

Black Dranzer began to laugh manically, which chilled them to the bone. All they could do was stare, no one wanting to move in case it caused Black Dranzer to do something rash.

An exhausted bluenette lay on the floor all of his energy now spent. He panted trying to regain his breath wondering what to do, but the pain and exhaustion seemed to cloud his mind, making it an effort to even think. Slowly but surely another plan formed in his mind.

"Say goodbye," he sneered.

The blade made its descent towards Kai's heart; and the black eyes that represented Black Dranzer turned to crimson as a yell was heard. Hilary ran towards the fallen teen, tears now running down her face.

"Kai, Kai please say something, please," she sobbed clutching his arm.

"Don't…cry…" he whispered before spitting crimson liquid to the ground.

"Kai, but…I thought," she said happy that he was alright but also confused.

Kai managed to sit up showing everywhere where the blade was embedded. It was inches below his heart, saving his life.

"But…I thought he…" again stuttered Hilary.

"When he…changed back into me…because the bit chip was cracked…I managed to gain some control…and moved…it…lucky for me…I cracked it," he told them blood dripping down his chin.

"Oh Kai," she smiled hugging him.

A loud cracking noise caused them all to turn around. They saw the redhead crushing the jet black blade.

"This way he'll never bother anyone again," said Tala.

"So he escaped out of Kai's body," stated rather than asked Tyson, Tala just nodded.

"Because if he had stayed when Kai died he would have died also, as then his energy source wouldn't be there anymore," explained Tala.

It was now silent in the room as Hilary clutched Kai; all of them wondering how they were going to escape.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	23. The Wrong Way?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Random Freak, and sky d for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The bluenette began to cough, more blood running down his chin, causing the worry in Hilary's chest to grow deeper.

"You guys we've got to find a way out of here otherwise Kai could die," Hilary almost shouted the worry clear in her voice.

Tala and Tyson helped Kai to stand, none of them daring to move the blade embedded in their friend's chest. They then started to walk forward when they were interrupted.

"Where are we going?" asked Max.

Tala looked at them forgetting that they didn't know the way out.

"And how are we going to get out without the guards seeing us," asked Ray.

"Forget about the guards, it's Boris I'm worried about," Tyson.

"Tyson does have a point. If the guards catch us they're easy enough to beat and run away from. But if Boris catches us then we're stuck here. We also better run as he will probably come looking for Back Dranzer soon," said Tala as he and Tyson started walking again.

They quietly sneaked through the corridors stopping at the slightest sound. It was just then that Ray remembered something.

"Hey you guys follow me," he whispered as loud as he could before walking in the direction they had come.

"What is he doing? He's going the wrong way," Bryan said as they started to follow him.

Soon enough their surroundings became familiar to Tyson, Hilary and Max.

"I know where he's going," said Tyson proud of himself that he had remembered.

"How do you know where we're going but we don't," said Spencer confused.

Soon enough they came to the tunnels that had led them into this place.

"This is the way we entered this place," said Ray as he tried to remember which tunnels they had taken to get in. They all nodded before following him, finally ending up in a small dark room.

"Now where do we go?" asked Bryan.

"Well first we have to get out of this room, problem is the only way is up," said Ray as he walked over the medium sized table in the room. "Now everybody climb onto here and jump to get out," he ordered being the first to do it.

"Um…Ray?" he turned around to look at the person who had called his name. "How are we going to get Kai up there?" asked Tala, as Ray mentally kicked himself not having thought this through properly.

"Don't…worry about me…I'll be…alright," he whispered spitting more blood onto the cold ground below him.

So one by one they managed to climb out of the hole. Kai having the most difficulty; as they had to try and lift him without letting the knife hit against the floor above them. In the end Tala managed to get Kai on his shoulders, while standing on the chair, and Bryan and Spencer stood above them and lifted Kai up.

Once in the abandoned warehouse again they thought it would be more beneficial to them if they went out the front door this time. Luckily where they had opened the window days before, it let light spill into the room so they could see their way to the front door. Spencer was the one to break down the door this time, and they filed out all itching to get outside.

"It feels so nice to be out in the sunshine again," smiled Ian.

"Yes, I guess it does," agreed Bryan.

"Come on we've got to get Kai to a hospital," shouted Hilary snapping them out of their reverie.

This alerted them again and they looked at the injured teen to see that his breathing was now getting worse. The darkening of the grey shirt near the wound told them that he was losing more blood; and that they didn't have much time left so they now had to hurry even more.

Meanwhile Boris sat in his office reading through a few things, when a guard walked in.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly the guard flinching not really wanting to be the one that had told him the bad news.

"I, It seems that the children have escaped and destroyed Black Dranzer in the process," he informed him not looking him in the face.

"What!" shouted Boris standing up. "Why did no one stop them?"

"We didn't know until after they had left, sorry sir," said the guard now starting to shake from fear.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Luckily I had planned for something like this," sneered Boris calming down extremely quickly before sitting down.

"What do you mean sir?"

"My plan will be revealed in due time," he sneered again. The guard just nodded before leaving the room.

The teens were now running through the streets; people every now and again turning to stare at them. Tala was now carrying Kai bridal style, as he knew that they couldn't run while carrying him. As they neared the hospital Tala could feel something wet on his shirt. He looked down to see the stain surrounding the wound had grown, and was seeping into his white shirt as well. He then heard Kai cough and saw that he was bringing up more than just a mouthful of blood. This scared him and caused him to run faster, the others trying their best to keep up with him. The redhead burst in through the doors causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

"I need help now. My friend has been stabbed," he shouted as several nurses ran towards him.

The others entered soon after Tala had. They could see all the commotion of nurses around the redhead and knew that Kai was now being looked after.

They all watched as he was taken away on a stretcher, the knife still sticking out of his still body. Seeing this Hilary broke down again, while Ray comforted her.

A kind looking nurse with dark hair and eyes to match showed them to the waiting room. The eight of them sat down in one corner of the room; silence between all of them, knowing that they didn't need to say anything. Every now and again the silence was broken by Hilary sniffing. Most of them sat there staring at nothing; while the rest tried to read the outdated magazines left on the wooden table in the middle of the medium sized room. All of them wanting to know how Kai was and if he was going to be alright.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	24. Pain

Here is Chapter Twenty-Four, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

The eight teens sat in the waiting room, now bored out of their skulls, wondered what was taking so long. Thinking about it only made them worry even more as maybe there had been a complication during surgery, or maybe, they didn't really want to think of the or. Tala looked at the clock for the hundredth time that afternoon. He sighed they had been waiting for over two and a half hours now.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a nurse; her dark hair tied up in a high ponytail, they recognised her as the nurse that had directed them here. Upon seeing her everyone stood up, which made the small woman step back, a bit intimidated by the group of people in front of her.

"Are you all with Hiwatari-san?" she asked. They all nodded and she motioned for them to follow her.

Once they reached Kai's room, she stopped and turned round to face them.

"Hiwatari-san was injured very badly; he has been in surgery for the past two hours. The knife that stabbed him just missed his heart but pierced his lung and damaged the intercostal muscles and the oesophagus; which is why if you noticed he coughed up a lot of blood." Tala and Hilary nodded remembering how that had scared them. "We managed to get the knife out safely, and repaired his lung and oesophagus. It will probably be a bit painful for him to swallow or move his upper body for the next few weeks. I know we can't avoid him swallowing but, we can avoid him moving around. Since coming out of surgery his lung seems to be working properly. We also treated multiple abrasions to his upper body, but there isn't much we can do about the fractured and broken ribs." They all nodded taking the information in. "But I would like to ask you if you know who did this, would you please speak to me, my name is Hana and I will be Hiwatari-san's nurse, or to his doctor, Dr. Ito; as we could hopefully catch the person, and prevent this from happening to anyone else. Sorry to have kept you waiting you may go in now," explained the dark haired nurse before opening the door for them.

The unconscious bluenette lay on the bed draped in white, almost matching the colour of his skin. There was a clear thin plastic tube that was taped to his face and went up his nose, and was connected to a machine helping him to breathe. An IV was inserted into the cannula on the back of his right hand, giving him the fluids his body needed. Another cannula had also been inserted into the vein on the elbow joint, connected to this was a blood pack. While another machine was attached to his chest, giving off a beep every couple of seconds to let them know he was still there.

Hilary rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. "Oh Kai," she whispered feeling the tears threatening to fall again.

The rest of them sat down on the same hard plastic chairs that were in the waiting room, silence hanging around them. No one really knew that to say. So some of them looked around the room occasionally catching someone's eye, or they were staring at the bed or the person in the bed just wanting to focus on something.

A moan caused them to turn their attention to the person in the bed. Another moan was soon heard; a pained expression crossed his face. Slowly it went away and his eyelids slowly opened to reveal his crimson orbs underneath. A slight smile crossed his lips as he saw who was next to him.

"Thank God you're alright Kai," Hilary smiled, wanting to hug him but knew that it would hurt, so she restrained herself.

"…Hil…ary…" he almost whispered.

"Yes Kai."

"A, am I…okay?" Hilary smiled tears springing to her eyes.

"Yes you are, you'll just be a bit sore for a few weeks," she replied.

"Yes the knife pierced your lung and damaged your intercostals muscles and oesophagus. So it will hurt to swallow and move for the next couple of weeks," added Tala.

Kai suddenly felt an immense pain in his chest and bit his lip in an attempt not to scream out. The redhead noticed that he had tensed and wondered why. He listened outside the door but all he could hear was the heart monitor getting faster, and turned his attention back to Kai. His eyes were now closed, but he still had a tight grip of lip, now being able to taste the metallic liquid. While the hand that wasn't holding Hilary's gripped the bed sheets.

"Kai are you alright?" asked Tala starting to get worried again.

Kai stared at the redhead for a few seconds before nodding, trying his best to block out the blinding pain in his chest. He whimpered and scrunched his eyes in pain, wondering when the painkillers were going to take effect. It felt as if something was burning him from the inside out, and bit his lip harder not wanting to let the others know of his distress. But he didn't have to as the heart monitor did this for him.

"Kai, what's wrong do you want me to call a nurse?" asked Hilary this time, looking from the heart monitor then back to Kai's pained expression.

The bluenette shook his head, continuing to bite his lip. But it didn't matter anymore the pain was too great and he couldn't contain it any longer. He screamed out hoping it would make him feel better, but of course it did nothing. His scream caused everyone to jump.

"Kai, Kai what's wrong, where does it hurt?" asked Hilary again, feeling the worry grow deeper in her chest.

Ray quickly pressed the green button calling alerting the nurses to Kai's pain. The doors soon burst open; and Hana entered the room. Upon hearing the heart monitor and witnessing the pain her patient was in, she called for another nurse. A fair haired nurse quickly came to her aid, and held Kai still while the darker haired woman injected him with a sedative. His yell ceased, but it could still be heard bouncing off the walls of the small room. Hana sighed as the heart monitor returned to normal and she quickly checked him over wondering what on earth had happened.

"What happened?" asked Tyson.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure sorry. I've checked him over and from what I can see he hadn't pulled any stitches, there's no bleeding and his breathing has now returned to normal. I can only guess that he tried to do something which caused him immense pain," replied Hana.

"We will alert the doctor about what has happened. Hopefully he will know and will tell you later," added the light haired nurse.

Everyone again sat down in silence once the nurses had left. Soon enough Tyson, Max and Ray had started their own quiet conversation; Ian and Spencer butting in whenever they felt like it. While the other three sat there in silence, staring at the bed in front of them lost in their own thoughts.

Another moan came from the bed. It all went quiet as they looked over at him. Slowly Kai again opened his eyes and waited until the room came into focus before asking his question.

"…W, what happened…to m, me?" Kai croaked.

"The nurses aren't really sure and said they would ask they doctor who might be able to tell us," replied Ray. Kai nodded.

"Kai are you alright?" he looked up at Hilary and could see the worry on her face, so he smiled slightly before nodding. The rest of them sighed everything seemed alright at the moment.

Suddenly the burning pain in Kai's chest attacked him again. It started quickly and seemed more painful than before, so he didn't have time to try and keep it to himself. This ended in a yell escaping his lips. Again everyone jumped the worry creeping back in them; again Ray pressed the green button; and again the nurses came rushing in to sedate him.

After the nurses had left they were still trying to work out what was causing the pain, as were the occupants of the room they had just exited. Suddenly a thought hit Tala, and he looked over at Kai, hoping that they would be able to fix this themselves.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	25. Tonight

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; kailover2008 and sky d for reviewing Chapter 24.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

They all sat around Kai's bed waiting for the teen to wake up, all of them hoping that he didn't start screaming again. Tala sat there staring at his hands. He knew that something on that knife was causing Kai to experience the pain he was feeling. He just wished that he knew what it was.

Bryan looked around the silent room, his eyes landing on his captain. Tala sat there his eyes glazed over as he stared at his hands. He knew that something other than the pain Kai was feeling was bothering Tala. The fair haired teen wondered what it could be; maybe it was the fact that Boris would soon find them and be breathing down their necks again, but felt as if it was something other than that. Tala stood up causing everyone to look up at him.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon," he mumbled before quickly walking out.

The redhead walked down endless plain white corridors; pass loads of wards the smell of disinfectant strong, until he came to what he was looking for. He knocked on the wooden door before entering not bothering to wait for an answer. The doctor inside looked up at the teen that had just entered his room.

"Yes what can I do for you?" he asked politely as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"You're Kai Hiwatari's doctor aren't you?" The dark haired doctor nodded. "After you removed that knife from his chest, what did you do with it?" Tala asked. The doctor eyed him suspiciously with his brown eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that," he replied. Tala looked up at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Please give that knife to me I need it," he asked his gaze not leaving the man's face.

Dr. Ito was startled by the desperateness expressed in his eyes. "Did you stab Hiwatari-san, and now you are here to finish the job?" Tala looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I would never do a thing like that to Kai. But if I don't get the knife back whatever is causing him so much pain will," Tala almost shouted, banging his fist on the table.

The doctor jumped back starting to feel a bit scared of this boy. "How do I know you aren't lying to me, how do I know that you aren't going to give it to whoever did stab Hiwatari-san?"

Tala hung his head and sighed. "Because if I wanted to 'finish him off' as you say. Why would I be so stupid as to come and ask you for the knife," he replied. "And anyways if I wanted to kill him I would have done it later and with a different knife."

"So you are planning to hurt him." Tala sighed rubbing his face; he thought doctors were supposed to be smart.

"Don't make me get angry; you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Why would I plan to hurt him and then tell you about it? Do I look stupid to you? Just give me that knife or I will hunt for it myself. Got it," Tala said his voice deadly calm.

Now the doctor was definitely scared of the boy standing in front of him, but he sighed not wanting to anger the teen. "I'm afraid I still can't give you the knife."

"Why?"

"Because it is now part of a police investigation, it's not property of the hospital anymore," he replied. This caused Tala to growl slightly before sighing.

"Fine," he said before leaving closing the door with a slam. After he had left, Dr. Ito sighed before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair again.

The redheaded teen walked back into the room and quickly sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. The Bladebreakers looked at him briefly before turning back to their conversation, while the rest of the Demolition Boys knew that their team leader was annoyed.

"Hey Tala, you alright?" asked Bryan in Russian. Tala just nodded. "Okay, what's wrong then?" This caused him to sigh.

"I went to Kai's doctor asking for the knife, and he wouldn't give it to me," he replied.

"Why'd you want it, don't you think that would make him a bit suspicious of you?"

"Yes, he asked me if I was the one that stabbed Kai, and if I'd come back to 'finish off the job.'" This caused Bryan to smirk. "But I need that knife, and I'm getting it one way or another."

"Again, why do you want it?"

"I think there is some connection between Kai's pain and that knife, I just have to look at it to make sure," he told his team mate, the other nodding.

"Tonight?" Bryan smirked and nodded.

"Tonight."

A few hours later Hana again entered the room, they all turned to look at her smiling their conversations on hold for the moment. The dark haired nurse checked Kai over before giving him another injection.

"What is that for?" asked Hilary.

"It's so he stays asleep, Dr. Ito thinks that he will only be in more pain if is awake," she replied. "Also I'm afraid to inform that visiting hours are now over," she added before leaving the room.

The bladers in the room stood and looked at their fallen friend before quietly leaving the room. While Hilary gently untangled her fingers from Kai's and kissed him on the cheek before following the others out.

Once outside the hospital, the Bladebreakers started to walk towards Tyson's home which wasn't far from here when they realised that the Demolition Boys didn't have anywhere to stay.

"Hey you guys, since you haven't got a place to stay, why don't you come back to mine?" asked Tyson. They looked at each other before nodding, not really having much choice as they didn't have any money for a hotel or a place of their own.

Upon reaching Tyson's house, he showed the new members of the household to the different room of his house, ending up at the Dojo area.

"I'm sorry guys I don't have any spare rooms left so you'll have to sleep in here," Tyson told them as walked over to a cupboard before sliding it open. He then took out four futons for them to sleep on. The navy haired blader then quickly left the room before returning with a pile of clean clothes and towels.

"Here you guys go, I hope that they fit it's just mine, Ray's and Kai's spare clothes as I noticed you guys didn't have anything else to change into. Ray's just taking a shower and is then going to start dinner so it'll be ready in about two to three hours. The next one in the shower is Hilary, then Max then Me. After I'm done I'll let you guys know in case you wanted to have one as well. You can stay in here, or come out with us in the living room," he added before leaving.

They all went through the pile of clothes picking up a few items and a towel before claiming a futon. The four of them, then found a space in the room and sat on their chosen futon. It was silent in the room, but Bryan decided to break it.

"You want to go over the details of tonight?" asked Bryan as Tala nodded, while Spencer and Ian looked a bit confused. Tala filled them in on his ideas about the knife.

"So, Spencer and Ian, you stay here in case Tyson or any of his friends come in to check on us, as it will seem weird if we all disappeared. Just say Bryan and I have gone for a walk or something. Then we'll go to the hospital, and Bryan can be my lookout while I search the Doctor's office. We'll go once the others have gone to bed," he told them as they nodded.

It was silent for a little while as they thought things over before talk started to fill the room again. About an hour later their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. It was slid open to reveal Tyson standing there a towel round his neck and wearing black shorts and t-shirt to match.

"The shower is free if any of you guys want it," he said before leaving and the sliding the door shut behind him.

Spencer was to first to stand and headed for the shower room, which Tyson had shown them before. About half an hour later he returned and Ian left. When he came back about the same amount of time later, Bryan left. Tala being the last one of the group to have a shower. They lay on their futons, feeling a lot better after their showers and for once in a long time actually feeling relaxed.

Another knock on the door caused them to look towards it; it was slid open to reveal the form of a petit brunette.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you guys were? I've also come to take your clothes to be washed," she said as they then handed her their dirty clothes. "Also if you wanted to come out here with us, Tyson and Max are playing a game on the PlayStation 3 and wondered if you wanted to join in," she asked them. They again looked at each other before nodding and getting up, following Hilary back to the sounds of Tyson and Max shouting and laughing together.

Soon enough Ian has joined in with the fighting game that they were playing. In the end Ian had even gotten Bryan to play a round of the game, obviously proving that he was good at the game by beating Tyson. They were then called for dinner, which was gyuudon. After dinner Tyson, Max and Ian continued to play the PlayStation, while the others watched them. Ray noticed that Tala and Bryan kept looking at the clock, but put it down to them seeing how much longer they had until they could go to bed. He didn't blame them, as after a while of watching Tyson and Max it could get a bit boring.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer stood and bade the others goodnight before leaving the room. Soon after that Ian also left the room.

"Hey you two, I think it's time you packed that in, it's almost half eleven," said Ray stretching as he stood up. The two nodded finished off their game before switching the console off.

The four of them then headed to their respective rooms. Ray noticed that Hilary stood outside Kai's room for a little while before slowly opening the door and going in. He waited a few moments before knocking. A small 'come in' was heard and he poked his head round the door. The brunette was already lying on the bed, a book in her hands.

"Hey Hil, you alright?" She smiled slightly before nodding.

"Thanks Ray, night," she replied as he nodding and bade her goodnight as well before leaving and heading towards his room.

Meanwhile, Tala and Bryan snuck out of the house, and quickly made their way towards the hospital. As they came towards the hospital they were met with the sign by the door stating that visiting hours were over, and when they started again. They obviously ignored this and walked into the white building, and were fortunate to find that there was no receptionist at the desk.

The duo took the stairs up to the second floor, and went in search of Dr. Ito's office. As they walked down the hallways Tala, just like Tala had done earlier that day they heard the noise of a door opening and darted for a door. Luckily this door led to the store cupboard, and not to a patient's room. The lilac haired teen stood by the door, his ear pressed to it as he listened for whoever was out there. While something caught Tala's attention and he quickly swiped it putting it in his pocket. Once the coast was clear the two of them ventured out into the hallway again, this time being able to reach Dr. Ito's office without any other interruptions.

The redhead listened at the door before knocking, when he didn't hear anything he nodded at Bryan before going to open to the door only to find it was locked. The fair haired teen smirked to his companion and quickly took a paperclip from his pocket before bending down and picking the look, while Tala acted as look out. Upon hearing the click of the door, Tala quickly opened it and dashed in, Bryan now being the look out.

Inside the redhead teen stood there wondering what he had gotten himself into. He shook his head and sighed, making his way over to the doctor's desk. He opened a few drawers, only finding paper, pens and files. He then reached the top drawer on the right hand side and went to pull it open only to find it was locked like the door had been. Tala also being prepared took a paperclip out of his pocket and set to work picking the lock; he could do this he just wasn't as fast or as good as Bryan was. A series of knocks on the door caused Tala to stiffen and stand quickly. Moments later the turning of the door handle made his heart race even more as he eyes darted around the room looking for a hiding place.

The dark haired doctor entered his office carrying a few files. As he closed the door he looked confused at it before walking over to his desk.

"I could have sworn I locked that," he mumbled to himself before putting the files away in the filing cabinet next to his desk. A mobile phone on his desk ringing caused him to quickly pick it up.

"Moshi, moshi. Hai, I'm leaving soon. Don't worry I won't be home past one o'clock today. Yes, see you soon, bye," he spoke into his phone, the light in the room reflecting off of the gold band on his fourth finger on his left hand as he placed the phone in his pocket. Dr. Ito took off his doctors' coat, placed it on the back of his chair before leaving the room making sure to lock it this time.

Another series of knocks caused a redhead to poke his head in through the window. He had hidden on the window ledge outside, noticing at the last minute that the window had luckily been left open. Tala climbed back into the room, and knelt down in front of the wooden desk, getting to work on his unfinished task. Soon enough he heard the click of the lock and slid the drawer open a smirk coming to his face. The redhead picked up the clear bag containing the knife, before placing it in the small black bag Tala had on his back. Once that was done, he made sure the desk was locked before knocking a few times on the door. The opening of the door revealed a smirking Bryan. The two of them then quickly made their way out of the hospital and back to Tyson's house.

When they were back at the house, the two of them showed the knife to the other two before trying to get some sleep. Knowing that staying up all night would not do them any favours for the next day.

The eight of them got up early; so that they could all get ready, eat and leave so that they could get to the hospital just when visiting hours started. They walked past the receptionist, smiling before making their way up to the second floor where Kai was currently staying. When they entered the room they were met with the same sight as yesterday. The slate haired teen was lying on the bed, still unconscious and still very pale. It also looked like he had a temperature, as his chest was rising and falling quicker than usual and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat.

As they resumed the positions they had left yesterday, a familiar dark haired nurse entered the room.

"Good morning," she greeted as they nodded or said it back to her. She then checked Kai over, noting a few things on his chart before placing it back in the holder at the end of the bed.

"Hana-san, how long has Kai had a temperature?" asked Hilary as the nurse looked up at her.

"He developed a temperature early this morning and has risen steadily after that. It seems to have stopped rising now, but I'll be coming in every hour just to make sure it doesn't get dangerously high," she told her. "Also Tala-san, Dr. Ito would like to have a word with you. He's in his office at the moment," she added before leaving the room. This caused Bryan to look up at Tala, knowing exactly what the conversation between them was going to be about. Tala just stood and left the room, hoping that the police weren't involved as well.

The redhead knocked on the door of the room he had broken into last night before entering. A sigh escaped his lips once he noticed that it was only the doctor in the room. At least now if the doctor did find something out, he wasn't going to get in bigger trouble than he first thought.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, feeling a strong sense of Déjà vu. The doctor nodded and leant back in his leather chair.

"Would you happen to know the whereabouts of the knife I had?"

"I thought you said that it was no longer the property of the hospital? So I assume the police have it," he replied.

"That is correct, but I still had it in my possession. I was going to hand it over to the police today and it has gone missing from my desk, I wondered if you knew where it had gotten to?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"I'm afraid to say that I don't believe you. You were the only one that questioned me about the knife yesterday, and today I find it missing. The coincidence of someone stealing it last night, are not likely."

"Well I'm sorry that you think that. After you told me that it was no longer hospital property, I assumed that you no longer had it. So if I were to steal it like you claim I did, I would go to the police station looking for it, not here," he told the doctor crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you didn't misplace it?"

"No, and I'm going to give you once last chance for you to tell me if you know anything."

"No I don't, can I go now?" he asked, Dr. Ito sighed before nodding.

The redhead swiftly exited the room and walked through the halls of the hospital, but he didn't intend on going back to Kai's room just yet. Soon enough he found himself on the roof of the hospital. He stood against the metal mesh fence, attached to the waist high wall surrounding the roof. He then slid into a sitting position before taking a pair of hospital rubber gloves out of his small black backpack and put them on. Tala then proceeded to take a clear plastic bag out of it. The redhead slowly lifted the knife out of the bag, and examined it. He couldn't see anything on it. So he smelt it, but all he could smell was blood and disinfectant. He ran his fingers across is, again only feeling the cool metal through the gloves he was wearing. A sigh escaped his lips as he just stared at it intently, hoping some kind of answer would just jump out at him.

After a while Tala had given up for a bit, and he was now lying on the floor; staring up at the sky, the dagger lying on the bag next to him. Tala sighed, wondering how long he had been up here, and hoped that the others weren't worried about him. The redhead's gaze shifted from the bright blue sky to the knife next to him. He sat up and again picked up the knife when a strong wind whipped through the air, causing the door to be flung open a bang shattering the silence. This made Tala jump and caused him to grab the hilt of the knife tightly and hide it behind his back.

Tala let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when he realised that nobody was there, and it was just the wind causing the noise. Bringing the knife round to his front, his eyes widened with what he saw. His tight grip on the hilt had caused minute holes to appear along the blade. As he lessened his hold on it, the holes got smaller before disappearing altogether. The confused teen looked closely at the dagger again; he stared intently at the ruby placed in the middle of the hilt. He noticed that in the silver metal surrounding it were slight cracks, making it look like a button. So he curbed his curiosity by pressing the stone only for the holes to open again. The redhead turned the knife over to reveal a sapphire in the same place on the other side. The redhead pressed the blue stone only for the end of the knife to pop off and a long thin clear vial to slide out. Luckily he caught it before it smashed on the ground. Tala stared at the vial seeing a tiny amount of clear slightly yellow liquid at the bottom of it. He then quickly stuffed vial back in, and the point back on before rushing back to Kai's room; having good and bad news to tell them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	26. What? !

Here is Chapter Twenty-Six, enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d, american farmer, and marishka91 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The redhead burst into the room, hoping that he wasn't too late as well as causing everyone to turn and look at him. Suddenly a moan hit his ears and Tala rushed over to the bedside table searching through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He jabbed the needle into the cannula on Kai's hand and his eyes stopped fluttering and lay still.

"What did you do that for? He was about to wake up," shouted Tyson advancing towards him.

"He would only of started screaming in pain again Tyson," replied Tala.

"How do you know?" answered back Tyson. "That could have just been yesterday."

"I know because Kai has been poisoned," Tala stated calmly.

"What? How do you know?" asked Hilary standing up, the shocked look on her face matching everyone else's.

"Because of this," Tala replied holding up the knife, his grip on it tight like it had been before.

"Dude, that's a knife," stated Tyson.

"You don't say, look closer," as they all stood up and tried to get closer.

"Hey it's got holes in it," shouted Ian.

"Where I can't see," said Tyson and Max.

"Well if you move closer you might be able to, they're hidden, so you wouldn't notice until you pressed the ruby. Also I found this," Tala pressed the sapphire and the end popped off again, only hanging there by the small hinge, and long thin vial fell into his open hand. "Luckily there was still a little bit of poison left in there, so we could get the doctors to test it and see what it is and if they can treat him," explained Tala.

"But what if they can't?" came Hilary's small voice. They all turned round to look at the brunette.

"They should be able to Hil, even if they don't know what the substance actually is. If they know what makes it up then they should be able to treat it," reassured Ray. A small smile made its way onto the brunette's face as she re-seated herself. "So he will have to stay asleep right, that is until they know what is causing this," stated rather than asked Ray. Tala just nodded.

"Otherwise he would just be in pain."

"Do you think it works while he is asleep?" asked Max as they all sat down.

"Knowing Boris most probably, so watch him just in case you notice something; as since he's not awake he can't tell us anything," said Tala heading towards the door.

"Hey how are you going to explain this to them?" asked Bryan, as the others in the room looked at them confused, except from Spencer and Ian.

"I guess I'll make it up as I go along," smirked Tala. "Or as they say honesty is the best policy," he added.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tyson.

"I asked Dr. Ito yesterday if I could have a look at the knife, he wouldn't let me saying it was something to do with the police now. So Bryan and I snuck in here last night and took it," he confessed as they looked at them shocked.

"Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in?" stated rather than inquired Tyson standing.

"Don't know, don't care. All that matters is that whatever is causing Kai pain, we can now find out what it is," he told Tyson as he walked the rest of the way to the door. Just as he placed his hand on the door handle a shrill beeping sound reached his ears.

This caused a panicked brunette to press the green button several times hoping it would make someone come quicker. Within a few seconds, the two nurses rushed in pushing a crash cart. While one got it ready, the other nurse escorted them out.

"Why did they bring in a crash cart?" asked Hilary tears forming in her eyes.

"The poison most probably found its way to his heart," stated Bryan.

Suddenly Dr. Ito raced down the corridor and before any of them could ask him anything, he rushed into Kai's room. About 10 minutes later they were still standing there, the worry inside them growing deeper.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the waiting room, they might be a while," suggested Ray as the rest of them nodded and followed him.

Once half an hour had passed, Hilary tried to stop the tears from coming, but it was useless. Ray again consoled her, hoping that they would hurry up before he got to that stage. Just as Tala was about to leave, Dr. Ito entered the medium sized room. They all stood up hoping to hear some sort of good news.

"I'm afraid that Hiwatari-san has just suffered a heart attack, along with his lungs having stopped working. His heart and blood pressure are now being closely monitored; and we have placed him on a ventilator so that he can breathe. We've taken a few blood samples hoping that this will tell us something. But I'm sorry to say that if we don't find out what is causing this to happen he could die," he explained. At the mention of this Hilary again began to cry, Tyson comforting her instead this time.

"Hey, I hate to say it but your suspicions were not unfounded, I took the knife out of your office," admitted Tala as the doctor looked at him shocked. "As you can see I didn't do anything to Kai, but I was looking at it, and I've found out Kai's been poisoned. Luckily the knife still has some liquid in it, so you can test it and see what is causing this," he explained, the doctor still wearing his look of surprise.

The dark haired man then quickly regained his composure and said, "Alright, Tala you come with me, the rest of you are allowed back into Hiwatari-san's room," he ordered before leaving. Bryan was the last one to leave the room, and gave his friend one last glance before exiting like the rest of them had.

As they entered most of them gasped, while the brunette ran over to his bedside and grabbed his hand. Kai looked so pale and lifeless now; he now had a plastic tube inserted into his mouth which was connected to the machine making him breathe, while the thinner one that was placed under his nose was no longer there. He was still attached to a heart monitor, so then least it let them know he was still there. Lastly he was still connected to the IV bag through the cannula on the back of the opposite hand that Hilary was holding, giving him much needed fluids. The rest of them took their places around the small dimly lit room.

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the unconscious teen on the bed before turning away lost in thought. Soon quiet talk could be heard between a few members of the room.

About 30 minutes later Tala reappeared in the doorway, eyes downcast. He slowly made his way to his place on the other side of the room, near the window which was behind Hilary; not looking at anyone or saying anything. He sat down, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Everyone else figured that he had gotten in major trouble, causing him now to be in a bad mood.

"Hey Tala, what's up," asked Spencer as he was the closest one to the redhead. Tala looked at him before sighing and then opening his eyes.

"If you're wondering, no I didn't get into trouble. What I did was overlooked because I saved a patient's life. But I did get a lecture on how it's not right to steal…The substance found in that vial is apparently two different substances from what they could tell after a couple of minutes. They will be able to identify what they are in the next couple of hours," Tala replied before looking over at the still unconscious Kai, his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

So they all sat in silence, the only sound that could be heard was that of the heart monitor. Soon enough the tension again dismounted and people began to talk, except for two; a brunette and a redhead who sat in their own little worlds, hoping that Kai would pull through this.

The door bursting open caused everyone to shut up and stare at the person in the doorway. Dr. Ito stood there a relieved look on his aging face with two vials of clear liquid in hand.

"I can inform you that Hiwatari-san has been poisoned with…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	27. A Week? !

Here is Chapter Twenty-Seven, finally!

Hiya, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story…a lot of things have been going on some good, some bad but now I have gotten through that and am quite happy now!

I have also gone through all of my stories and changed them, this one as well! (Nothing that majorly affects the plot though)

What I did was;

Cleaned things up a bit; deleted things I didn't were needed or weren't relevant to the story; deleted things I had repeated; made clear where I was trying to explain things more; dragged some things out more.

Added more detail and description.

In Chapter 9 I added in; finding out why Kai was getting hurt in earlier chapters and why the Bladebreakers were given clues in the first place.

In Chapter 10 I added in more description about them trying to find their way to get to Kai.

In Chapter 17 I added in a punishment for Kai, after threw the match against the Bladebreakers.

In Chapter 25 Instead of the Doctor giving Tala the knife, Tala asks for it and he say no. So Tala and Bryan end up having to steal it.

Hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; sky d and marishka91 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Hiwatari-san has been poisoned with two different types of snake venom; one from the elapidae family and the other from a viperidae. Their venom has induced proteolysis in Kai. This is the digestion of proteins, as a snake's venom is just highly advanced digestive fluids that work outside the body. What is has caused is neurotoxic and cytotoxic symptoms in Kai. The cytotoxins have caused myotoxic and cardiotoxic symptoms as well. Neurotoxins are nerve destroying toxins, while cytotoxins are cell-destroying ones. Myotoxins are muscle-destroying toxins, while cardiotoxins are heart muscle-destroying toxins." Everyone stared at Dr. Ito as if he had two heads as they tried to take all of this in. While the doctor injected Kai with the anti-venoms through the cannula in his hand. "The viperidae venom has caused his heart to malfunction and his diaphragm to stop contacting resulting in him not being able to breathe. While the elapidae's venom has added to the paralysing of the lungs making breathing on his own now impossible. Other symptoms that you may have noticed while he was awake were, slowness or stuttering of speech, and a delay in response," he added, Tala remembering how Kai had spoken to him when he woke up which he just put down whatever drugs Boris has given him.

"So, before when Kai woke up and was screaming, it because his cells were being destroyed?" asked Hilary. The doctor nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid so yes. And to put it bluntly, as I mentioned before since the venom is just highly advanced digestive fluids, Hiwatari-san's muscle tissue, heart muscle and neurons were being broken down. Since these are both very powerful venoms in their own rights, where they have been mixed it has caused the pain and effects to increase. But since we have found out before it got any worse, we are able to stop any more damage from being done. Once the anti-venom kicks in, his lungs should soon start to work on their own again. And he will need to rest to recover from the damage done to his heart," the doctor explained as he put the empty vials in his pocket.

"So he's going to be okay?" asked Tala afraid of the answer. The doctor nodded a slight smile on his face.

"He will just need a lot of rest," he added before leaving.

The tension in the room before was now gone, and everyone just sat there now waiting for Kai to wake up. Glad that when he did they wouldn't be met with his pained screams anymore.

A moan caused everyone to look towards the bed and Hilary squeezed his hand, a slight smile on her face. Kai slowly opened his crimson eyes to reveal a blurry image of the brunette beside him. He went to speak but started to cough at the tube stuck down his throat. Hilary then pressed the button calling the nurse.

A few minutes later Hana entered the room a worried look on her face, which turned into a smile once she noticed her patient was awake. The dark haired woman made her way over to the bed and proceeded to slowly remove the tube from Kai's mouth, causing him to gag slightly once it was fully removed. She then raised the bed so he was partially sitting up, and checked his breathing making sure that his lungs were now working properly.

"Well everything seems to be order. I'll tell the doctor you're awake, and if you want me press the green button above your bed here," she told him indicating to a rectangular cream bar that was raised from the wall. On it, it had the green button for calling the nurses, a light switch and a few plug sockets, once of which was currently being used. Hana replaced the chart at the end of the bed before leaving.

Kai returned his gaze to the occupants of the room, when someone squeezing his left hand caused him to look in that direction.

"Hil…" Hilary nodded feeling the tears in her eyes yet again.

"How long was I out?" asked Kai trying to ignore the throbbing pain all throughout his body

"Since late yesterday afternoon. They had to keep you asleep as otherwise you'd be in pain," replied Ray.

"In the knife that stabbed you there was a poison. Luckily Tala figured that out and we've managed to cure that," Hilary told him as Kai nodded.

"Yes and just in time to, we were really starting to worry about you dude," said Tyson.

"What was the poison and what did it do to me?" asked Kai, not liking that he was the last one to know about what had happened to his own body.

"It was actually two different snake venoms," stated Tala before telling him about the venoms and what they had done to him. After Kai was up to speed he lay back at least now knowing why he was in so much pain and as to why he felt really weak.

"Also Kai…" the aforementioned teen turned to look at the smallest member in the room. "The knife that Tala examined was not given up to him easily; he and Bryan resorted to having to steal it. Luckily the doctor saw the bigger picture, which was saving your life. And he got away with a scolding," smirked Ian as did Kai.

The next day, The Bladebreakers and The Demolotion Boys, were happier as they went to visit Kai in the hospital. When they entered the room, they found the bluenette already awake.

"Morning," he greeted and they all greeted him back.

Dr. Ito entering the room caused them to turn to look at him. He smiled at them before heading over to his patient. After checking him over, he was glad to see that Kai was now recovering.

"How is he?" asked Hilary. The dark haired doctor looked over the brunette before looking to his right to see that everyone else was looking at him as well.

"Well Kai you seem to be recovering from the snake venom very well. You will have to take it easy for the next few months because of the damage done to your chest and your heart. It seems that you should be allowed to leave in about a week's time," he told them.

"A week?" asked Kai wondering why he had to stay that long if he was getting better.

"Yes, it's just to keep an eye on your heart and your lungs. But you seem to be healing quickly, so you may be let out a day or two earlier," he said before leaving.

"A week," sighed Kai. Hilary smiled knowing that Kai didn't want to be here.

"It'll fly by you'll see," she smiled, Kai nodded smiling back.

At lunch time Hana brought in a tray of food for Kai, while the other occupants of the room went down to the canteen to eat.

Upon coming back to the room, they found the tray half empty and Kai asleep. So they carried on their conversations quietly, so as not to wake up the sleeping bluenette.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. I'll try and update quicker next time, as I have an idea of how I want to end this story so it shouldn't be that long.

Please Review

See ya


End file.
